Palm Springs
by divamusings2
Summary: Will never missed the annual week-end event. Maybe they could have some time together...he hoped. set after season one.
1. Chapter 1

Time for a new story. Don't forget to watch the Paley Cente tonight on Live stream, full news room cast for a whole hour! Just go on line to Paley Fest and follow the instructions to sign up for the live feed, tonight at 10:30 EST, or you can watch it taped, tomorrow.

This is rated M just in case something happens down the road...or not. You never know!

I don't own the newsroom.

* * *

The Palm Springs AWM Golf Week-end was an annual event where the media giant hosted their biggest advertisers and celebrities for three days of golf, partying, and spa spoiling.

ACN, the news division of the organization, was always well represented by various hosts and the better known reporters from New York, Washington and L. A.

Will never missed this week-end, officially because he was expected to be there, but more because he loved to invite his republican buddies for a week-end of golf and political gossip. This year after all the beating he'd given the party he wasn't sure all but the most liberal of them would want to be seen in his company. Regardless it was a good time and he was looking forward to it.

It's never taken a "date" per se. There were plenty of women at these things if he felt like some late night company. Not this year though. This year Mackenzie would be there and he was actually looking forward to spending some time with her either on the golf course, or maybe over a quiet dinner. They hadn't done that yet, unless you counted pizza and a bottle of wine in his office after a particularly good show. But they were close to it. He could imagine asking out for a bite which was a far cry from a year ago when they weren't anywhere near that. He wasn't dating and he didn't think she was either. After her hospital rant in front of Jim, he knew she still though of them as an "us" even if they weren't back together. Slowly things were warming up between them.

"Morning" he said handing her the skinny grande latte that he had gotten into the habit of bringing her most mornings.

"Thanks Will" she smiled

"So are you coming to Palm Springs this week-end?" he asked, plopping himself down in a chair across from her.

"Nope, not really my scene." She smiled

"Why not, you like to golf and as I recall you were pretty good,…back…" his voice trailed off.

" I don't know. It's been years since I played and I'm not great at those things. It's either cozy couples or a lot of drunk married men away from home, looking to get laid. Not much else " she grinned. "Of course you have to go."

"Yah, Well hope you change your mind." he smiled, standing up to go to his office.

By Wednesday Charlie had the final list of who was expected to attend, and Will knew that. They usually worked on the list together planning teams from the various news division for the golf tournaments and dividing up the client lists assigning various anchors the job of playing host for dinners and spa days for the wives and dates who wanted some pampering.

* * *

"Mac's not coming." Will said, as they went over the lists together in Charlie's office.

"Why not?"

"She says she doesn't like that it's mostly couples or drink guys putting the moves on her." he laughed

"Did you ask her to come?"

"No…it's a company event, she was already invited."

"Will, for Christ's sake, if you want her to go with you, you ask her." Charlie said, exasperated.

"You mean like a date?"

"Are you in high school? Yes, like a date!" Charlie shook his head.

Will listened and stared at Charlie for a few seconds trying to decide if this was a good idea. Probably it was. It would break the ice, away from the newsroom and New York where they had started up…back then…and she was a riot on the golf course, and it would mean he would get to see her in a bikini, am image he could fantasize about for the next few days…and… why not?

"Yah, I could do that." He said finally "Thanks Charlie." he grinned rising and striding out of the office like a man with a purpose.

Charlie sat back in his chair and sighed and thought about the hair and the turtle. He hoped the parable was true because he had never seen anyone take longer to follow his heart then Will McAvoy.

* * *

"Hi it's me. Did I wake you?"

"No, but almost."

"I looked for you after the show but you'd already left and then I popped in to that god awful place…but you weren't there, and then your phone was off…"

" I know. I actually had a mani pedi at one of those all night places. Only time I could squeeze it in…and why am I telling you this?" she rambled

"So you sound all ready for the pool…good cause I'm inviting you to come to the golf thing….ok? " he half mumbled

"We had that talk already. I told you I wasn't going. Are you losing it Will?" she teased

"You're not listening Mackenzie. _I'm_ _inviting you." _He said in that tone that drove her crazy, as if she was a five year old. Normally she would throw him a witty come back designed to put him in his place, but not this time. Was he actually asking her to go with him?

"Have I shocked you into silence? 'Cause if I have, I need to ask you to things more often." he smirked

" Tell me exactly what this is Will?"

"This is a phone call asking you to join me at the AWM golf tournament in Palm Springs this Friday. Look at your email." He laughed.

Mackenzie flipped open her laptop and saw his name appear.

W-I-L-L Y-O-U C-O-M-E T-O P-A-L-M S-R-I-N-G-S W-I-T-H M-E XO ? W-I-L-L M.

"Very funny." she said in a deadpan voice.

She giggled when she read his attempt to write in the same sarcastic tones he knew drove her crazy. She thought more about the prospect of 3 days and evenings with Will…two days to get some resort and golf stuff, and maybe even a chance to talk about something more personal than the news and office gossip.

"MAC." he shouted into the phone. "This isn't hard!"

"Well….since my toes are freshly done…why not? Sure, I'd love to come Will."

He knew she was smiling now. Her voice was light and happy. Good, he thought. Might begin to make up for all those months of being such a shit to her.

"We can rent you clubs and you can buy all the other things at the pro shop. I'll put your name on the list and sign you up for stuff with Charlie, tomorrow. So, it's a date?"

"Yes it is. Night Billy. I'm blowing you a kiss."

Will hung up the phone feeling surprisingly happy. That hadn't been so hard once he got her to believe him. It was kind of sad the way she doubted his sincerity. He knew he had some work to do on that front.

Mackenzie tried to get back to sleep but her mind was reeling;part happy and excited and part skeptical. She wasn't sure if this was Will's honest attempt at trying again, or at least laying the ground for it..or just another chance to rattle her chain and tease her mercilessly on the golf course. Probably all of the above, she decided.

The next day he found her in her office, waiting for her morning cappuccino, making lists for the week-end.

"Madame." He smiled handing her the steaming cup. "What are you doing?"

"Just figuring out what I need to buy. Besides golf shoes and clothes, some resort wear..I haven't been south since I came back and I have no idea where my beach stuff is. Anyway, it's time for new things. " she smiled "Thanks for the coffee Will."

Will reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and flipped through his credit cards.

"What are you doing?"

"Here" he said placing his black American Express card on her desk. "My treat. It goes with the week-end. Buy whatever you need." He grinned.

"Will, put that away. First, I don't need money, as you know, and even if I did I'm not one of…"

"Ok Mackenzie" he cut her off. He used to love to buy her gifts….before…but that was different. She was right. The card was a gauche gesture on his part.

"Are we good then?"

"Fine. I'm looking forward to making an ass of myself on the golf course. You might be sorry if it's a couples tournament."

"I'll sign you up for a private clinic as soon as we arrive. We'll both go. I could use a tune up. Some of those guys play every day."

* * *

Next Will went up to see Charlie to sort out the arrangements for Mackenzie.

"Morning Charlie"

"So..what's the verdict? Did you ask her?"

"I did."

"Well judging from your face, she said yes."

"She did." Will grinned sheepishly

"Well now, that's good. Very good! There's still room on our plane. What about the hotel Will?"

"What about it?"

"How shall I put this…oh hell!" he barked "Do you need a second room?"

"Charlie.,…of course we do. Mackenzie and I are not together…in any way, ok? This is just…I don't know…a date I guess. Just get another room and sign her up for everything. I'll arrange a private her a golf lesson because it's been a while since she's played, and sign us up for the couples tournament…and we'll see if we get that far. And no jokes about this. I mean it Charlie. Give me a break would you?"

Charlie watched him leave and went to work. He phoned the hotel manager and requested that Mackenzie be given the room adjoining Will's suite. He made sure that Will's suite had a big tub and shower, and a well stocked bar. He ordered flowers for her room, and champagne on ice, to be waiting for them when they arrived. He moved himself down the hall and made sure that no other News Night staffers were in the rooms next to Will's and Mac's. He had done all he could. She was sitting beside him on the plane, and now it was really up to Will to seal the deal. He had a feeling that Will was finally ready to move forward and obviously Mackenzie had been waiting longer then Will deserved. He hoped Will realized that...

* * *

"Come on Sloan, we're going shopping." Mackenzie said, grabbing her bag right after the morning meeting wrapped. "The show is set, and we have at least 3 hours before you have to be back"

Sloan had come to see Mac to run through some stats but this plan sounded like much more fun.

"Shopping for what?"

"For Palm Springs. I know you're going because all the on-air's have to go, so don't look at me like that." Mackenzie grinned

"I know I'm going, but you said you weren't?"

"Well now I am. Come on, please?"

"Don't have to ask me twice" she laughed, grabbing her things and heading out to do some damage. "Barney's, Saks, and where else?"

"Calypso and that great bathing suit place on 7th, and Prada for some sandals.."

"This isn't going to be three hours Kenz."

"Ok , bring your notebook and we'll write your script over lunch, and then we can take another hour or two. Jim's got the line-up. It's ok, I promise" Mackenzie smiled

As they climbed into a cab Sloan started her grilling. "So how come all of a sudden you're coming?"

"Will asked me." Mackenzie smirked

"As in..like a date?"

"Yes. He actually dialed the phone and asked me to come with him." she grinned.

"Kenz, that's huge."

"I guess. Please don't say a word, ok?"

"Promise, but I think it's great."

"Well, we'll see how it goes, but at least if we end up at each other's throats I want to look good doing it." Mackenzie said flatly.

A little over four hours later they returned weighed down with bags from all their favorite stores. Will watched from his office as the two laughed, balancing their bags, and skirting through the newsroom to Mackenzie's office. He felt really pleased to see Mackenzie looking so happy and carefree. She needs more days like this, he thought to himself.

Mackenzie settled herself back at her computer and saw Will's message pop up.

STRING BIKINI…I HOPE?

He doesn't know about the scar, she thought, suddenly feeling panicked. He knew about the stabbing, but the jagged scar across her abdomen would shock anyone, especially the man who used to kiss her smooth belly and admire her porcelain skin… She couldn't think about that. She'd bought a sleek black one piece with a plunging back. That would have to do. Her bikini days were sadly over.

NOT TELLING ! she wrote back.

* * *

By Friday she was a bundle of nerves. Determined to act cool, Mackenzie was ready and waiting when Lonny and Will arrived at her place to pick her up. Will insisted that Lonny stay in the car while he went to her door. The body-guard thing had it's perks when there were fans nagging him, but sometimes he just needed a few mins of privacy and this was one of them.

Mackenzie opened her door to find Will grinning at her, standing alone.

"Where's Lonny?" she asked looking past Will.

"In the car. I wanted to come and get you and say how glad I am that you're coming."

He stepped forward and placed a tender kiss on her cheek, as he held her shoulders.

"Me too." she said teasingly.

He grabbed her bags and they were off to the airport to catch the AWM jet with the other network brass and their more important clients who were their guests on the flight.

Will did the rounds, greeting the various clients he knew and introducing them to Mackenzie. Eventually they settled in and Will watched Mackenzie set up her laptop and headphones, obviously getting ready to work.

"Put that away." He barked "This is supposed to be fun Mac. No work till Monday." He said, closing the lid on her laptop.

She tried to protest but he wasn't backing down.

"Look there's tv, let's see what movies they have."

"Oh god. Not one of your musicals" she groaned.

"Ok you pick then."

Mackenzie scrolled through the movie list and found Lincoln, the new film starring Daniel Day-Lewis.

"Great choice, I haven't seen it yet." he nodded

They settled in with their wine and snacks to watch. and part way through the movie Will looked over at her and winked. He wished he could pull her close, but here on the company jet the most he could do was take her hand. He pulled her hand down and tucked it discreetly under her tray table so he could hold it, away from prying eyes. When he glanced across the aisle he caught Charlie's eye, staring at his missing hand, grinning at Will, and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

Mackenzie was having a hard time focusing on the screen. She was acutely aware of the fingers laced with hers, tendering stroking her, that belonged the handsome blue-eyed man sitting beside her that she loved so much. Sitting on a plane soaring through the clouds, she closed her eyes and let her mind wander to thoughts of him running his hands over her naked body and wondered if he was having the same erotic thoughts. He was. He was thinking that maybe someday they'd get there, but for now, just to be able to do this felt really good. Part way through the movie she nodded off, her head on his shoulder. He closed up their tray tables, and took off their head sets and unfolded the blanket the stewardess had brought him and closed his eyes. When Charlie looked over at them, they were curled up under a blanket, heads together sleeping peacefully, looking for all the world like lovers.

"Mac, wake up." He nudged her. Soon they would be landing. They'd slept through the meal service, lost in their own private dreams.

"Wow did I sleep through the whole flight?" she said rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms.

"Yah, me too" he said sleepily

"I guess we needed that."

"I forgot how comfy you are." She whispered "I always slept best in your arms."

She was flirting with him now, and he loved it. She hadn't flirted with him once, even when he was in the hospital she had kept up her guard, not knowing then that he had tried to move them forward in that stupid voicemail that nearly ended all hope he had of ever getting close to her again

But now that was behind them and even though he hadn't told her what it said, she'd figured it out. He knew that. She actually knew it on New Year's Eve when he was so upset seeing her with Wade, looking so incredibly beautiful. She saw the look in his eyes when he gazed at her and the disappointment on his face as she left his office.

She had looked back at him, through the glass and her heart broke to see him close his eyes in pain. In that moment she wished she could tell him that Wade meant nothing to her and that it was only him she wanted. It would only ever be him. But she couldn't. She could only wait and hope that he would give her a sign that he'd forgiven her. She looked at down at the hand that was again holding hers and smiled. After all those years, he was touching her again. It was all she needed.

* * *

They arrived at the hotel check in and she watched as the desk clerk handed Will two keys. They rode up the elevator in silence as the porter delivered their bags unlocking the door to Mackenzie's room first. He placed her bags on luggage racks as Will looked around her room, frowning at first. Then the bell man opened a set of double doors, revealing the huge suite for them to share, if they wanted to.

"This is perfect, thanks" Will grinned, tipping the porter as he closed the door behind him.

"Come on. Let's have a drink and unpack." He said softly to Mackenzie.

This was exactly what he wanted. They could share the suite and be together but they had separate beds, if she wasn't ready to share his.

Mackenzie walked around the suite taking in the flowers and candles and champagne already chilled and waiting for them.

"Will, are you seducing me?" she teased

"I wish I could take credit for all this, but it was Charlie, the old sneak." He laughed

"Really?"

"He asked me if we needed separate rooms and I said we did. I mean, I didn't know if…"

"You were right to say that" she teased "But this is pretty perfect, isn't it?"

He walked over to her and looked at her shyly, slowly reaching to put his arms around her. She stepped into his embrace and reached her arms around his waist as his hand came up to her head, holding it against his shoulder.

"You feel really good" he whispered into her hair. "Does this feel…"

"Always" she said, smiling up at him.

"We have that golf lesson in an hour. Let's change and go to the pro shop and rent you some clubs" he said, stepping back from their embrace.

As she turned to walk through the double doorway into her bedroom he wondered if she would close the doors behind her. But she didn't. She scurried around her room, pulling out her new golf clothes and putting her things into her bathroom. Will was sitting on his bed pulling on his golf socks, when he caught a glimpse of her stripped down to her lacy underwear, stepping into her new golf shorts. She was leaving the door open, enjoying driving him crazy, he laughed to himself. Her body was as gorgeous and toned as ever. He closed his eyes and imagined those legs wrapped around his waist and felt a stirring in his shorts. His eyes were closed when she walked over to him, dressed and ready. When he opened his eyes she was standing over him staring down at the lump in his pants, laughing.

"Come on Billy. Golf now. Then later….we'll see. " She teased, her voice husky and taunting.

He stared up and down taking in her lithe athletic body in cream shorts and a soft pick polo necked shirt and let his eyes settle on the slim bright orange Hermes belt that encircled her tiny waist. "Nice belt. You look great" he smiled

"Thanks, come on handsome. Let's go." She smiled pulling him up and into a warm embrace. He kept his hips far enough away to keep his bulging shorts from rubbing against her. She laughed at his temporary distress, happy that she still had that effect on him.

By the time they reached the pro shop his brain had calmed down and his erection was gone. Thank god he thought. Seeing her in her underwear had sent a signal to his groin that was all her fault and she knew it, he chucked to himself.

"Mr McAvoy, great to see you again." The pro shop manager said warmly, extending his hand to Will.

"Thanks Paul. Meet Mackenzie McHale. Can we see those clubs we talked about?"

" Nice to meet you Ms McHale. I have your clubs all ready for you." he smiled. "Be right back."

A few mins later he rolled out a set of gorgeous new Callaway clubs in a pink golf bag with a silver name tag dangling from a chain. Mackenzie touched the bag and lifted the silver tag and saw the letters _M. M. _engraved on the tag.

"Will…since when do rental clubs come with personal monograms?" her eyes narrowing as she questioned him.

"These are a gift, and don't try and say no." he smiled "Gifts are allowed."

"Our pro helped me choose based on the information you send us Will. But after your lesson, we may want to change a few of them. So, try them out and come back and see me later."

"Thanks Paul" Will said, wheeling the clubs out with Mackenzie chasing behind him.

"You shouldn't have, but they're gorgeous clubs. Thank-you!" she smiled, pulling him down by the shoulder so she could plant a kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome. Come on let's go and see if you remember your strokes."

She resisted the urge to jump on his choice of words, choosing instead to tuck her arm under his, bumping shoulders as they headed for the green.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading and sending your encouraging reviews. Good to know that you're not yet tired of these two!

I don't own the newsroom

* * *

Palm Springs chapter 11

It didn't take long for Mackenzie to start to relax and regain her confidence.

Of course it didn't hurt to have Randy, the too handsome pro standing behind her with his arms out stretched, covering hers, holding her hands tightly, Will decided.

Did she have to do that little wiggle thing with her ass? He caught Randy's eye and shared a knowing grin with the pro. Yes, she did have a great ass, was the silent message between them. In less than two hours he had her back in form, hitting the ball soundly, clear down the center of the green.

"You must have been pretty good Ms McHale." he nodded watching the ball soar nicely on to the second green.

" It's Mackenzie, please." she smiled, looking pleased with her shot. "Thank-you, you've helped me so much."

"Ok Will, you're hitting well. Just remember your head, like we talked about. You guys should try and get out here early tomorrow, before the tournament starts, and hit some balls. You're gonna do fine."

"Actually I was hoping for some pool time before we start tomorrow." Mackenzie protested

"Come on Mac. We can catch an hour by the pool now. Cocktails don't start till 7:30 at the clubhouse." Will said packing up his clubs.

They headed back to their suite to change into their swim suits, feeling a little tired from their lesson.

"You were good. How were the clubs?"

"Amazing, thank-you." She said, smiling sweetly at him.

Back in their rooms he waited to see if she would close the door this time. Instead she took her swim suit into her bathroom and changed quickly, checking herself out in the full length mirror. She was nervous about Will seeing her in bathing suit after so many years. Hopefully she hadn't changed too much. She was a little thinner and there were some small scars on her thigh, but otherwise she hoped she looked ok. She was still running and doing yoga every week and weight training when ever she could squeeze it in, to keep her arms, shoulders and tummy toned and muscular.

She took a deep breath and wrapped a black and white print sarong around her waist, and grabbed her tote bag stuffed with magazines, and sunscreen, and slid her feet into her new orange flip-flops, ready for the pool.

When she strolled into Will's room she saw a look of disappointment cross his face.

"You look great, but no bikini?"

"Nope, not today." she mumbled, not meeting his gaze, but then quickly trying to think of something to keep things light..

"You're one to talk" she laughed, staring at his cotton print boxer style swim shorts. "You're such a preppy."

"What? Are you referring to my swimming trunks?"

"Well they do make bikini briefs for men you know Will."

"Are you serious!? If you think I would be caught dead in one of those…"

"Of course I don't. Just making a point. You actually look very handsome. Come on let's go while there's still sun." she laughed, heading out the door.

He followed her to the pool and watched her unwrap her sarong. She has an amazing body, he thought, admiring her lithe torso and ample breasts, and when she turned around and he saw the plunging back of her suit, and way there was just enough fabric to cover her tight little ass before the start of her long slender legs, he had to admit that bikini or not, that was one sexy bathing suit.

She looked up at him and caught him staring at her. His eyes were drinking her in with a deep, soulful look that stirred her and make her face turn crimson.

"You look gorgeous Mac." He said softly.

"Thanks. Want to go for a swim?"

She dove in and he followed her, paddling after her as she did laps. She was always a more graceful swimmer then he was. She could out race him and when she laughed at his efforts to keep up, he grabbed her around the waist and held her up in the air and dunked her back under before pulling her up and into his arms.

She was laughing when she fell against him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Across the pool Sloan was stretched out on a lounge chair, chatting to Don, when she bolted upright in her chair, to watch the action in the pool.

"Don" she hissed. "Do you see what I'm seeing? Isn't that Mackenzie and Will…and aren't they…."

"Yah, I would say so." he laughed, watching as they bobbed in the pool, entwined in each other's arms.

"Mac, he whispered into her wet head. " You need to get off now, and give me a few minutes."

She unwrapped her legs and slid off him, looking down at his problem.

"Ooops….maybe go for a few laps?" she giggled

"Shussh…." He groaned. "Go and read or something." He moaned as he swam away from her to compose him self. God this was going to be one hell of a week-end if she kept teasing him like this, he thought as he tried to focus on getting rid of his hard on so he could leave the pool before dark!

Eventually he returned to their lounge chairs and when she looked up at his face she knew that this was not the time to tease him. He looked distraught as she handed him a towel and patted the chair beside hers.

"Come and relax. The sun feels wonderful. Can I put some lotion on your…"

"No thanks" he groaned. That was all he needed. Mackenzie rubbing lotion all over him was not going to help calm his libido. He didn't know why his body was acting like a oversexed teenager, just that he needed to get a grip.

"Ok sorry. You know it's not fair really. It's not as if I don't feel excited" she whispered. It just doesn't show the same…"

"Mackenzie…dear…shut up please." he sighed, closing his eyes and patting her arm to please be silent.

At six-fifteen, as the sun was beginning to fade, he nudged her to come with him back to their suite. He draped his arm over her shoulder as they strolled through the grounds of the hotel. They were feeling more relaxed together than they had since before, when things were so good between them.

"What do think? Showers and then some champagne?" he asked shyly

"Sounds perfect."

He watched her go into her room and this time he wasn't waiting to see if she closed the doors. He just ducked into the shower, relieved to have the hot water spraying over his back.. Damn if his mind didn't wander to thoughts of her naked, doing the same thing. This time he was dealing with his erection himself. As he stroked his shaft he thought about the same thing he always thought about when he wanted to make himself come. Mackenzie, wriggling under him, moaning as he pounded into her. If she only knew how many times she had been his erotic fantasy these past five years, she would understand why he had struggled so hard to get here, able to let her close again.

When he finished his shower he slipped on the thick terry cloth robe, and found her sitting in the lounge, dressed in her matching robe, waiting for him to open their champagne.

"How was your shower? Feel better?"

"Yes…only."

"'I know. I was thinking the same thing." she said gazing at him with desire.

He popped open the champagne and poured them both a glass, and sat down across from her in an armchair, putting his feet up on the ottoman and laying back to look at her with her wet hair and scrubbed face.

"You know you look more beautiful now, then before." he said softly "If that's possible."

"You too. You've filled out and the years have made your face more rugged and more handsome than ever…at least to me." she smiled

He shrugged and gazed at her without looking away.

"Why did you invite me to come Will?"

"Because I thought it was time we spent some time together, you know, just us."

"I'm glad you did."

"I just think maybe the worst is behind us…at least I hope it is Mac."

"Me too. I never want to hurt you again, or myself, not like that." She said softly.

"I'll drink to that. And look, I did my share of hurting you back, and I'm sorry for that."

"I guess you needed to get all that… out. Anyway, it's better now, and I'm glad."

He patted his lap and she rose up slowly and walked over to him and smiled.

He stretched out his arms and she climbed on to his lap and laid her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around her and let them sit quietly nuzzling and relaxing into this new-found comfort with each other.

"What do you think? Time to get ready?" he said, patting her bum to get up and pulling his legs off the stool.

"Yes, although I can't say I want to move" she groaned

"I know. Me either, but let's go and do this and then we can come back and relax, ok?"

She climbed off his lap and went to get ready, while he watched her leave. The doors were staying firmly open, he realized. It was her way of telling him that she wanted no barriers between them now, and he didn't either.

Mackenzie dried her hair and did her make-up and dressed carefully, choosing a strapless creamy white silk cocktail dress with a swishy skirt, and nude coloured high-heeled sandals, and a stack of gold and turquoise bangles on one arm, and gold Morroccan beaded earrings that swung when she moved her head. She let her hair go curly, and wore bright coral lipstick to match her toes.

Just that time at the pool had given them both a sun- kissed glow. Will's blue shirt and cream linen jacket and pants set off his tan and his dazzling blue eyes.

When they stood facing each other, they both had the same admiring look in their eyes.

"Come on beautiful" he smiled warmly. "I'm hungry" he moaned , holding out his arm and picking up her shawl, as she grabbed her bag.

* * *

Cocktail hour was in full swing when they arrived. Will was quickly surrounded by old buddies wanting to say hello and meet the dark-haired woman on his arm. Mackenzie recognized a few faces from their past and in particular, his old law school friend who she had come to know well while they were together.

"Mackenzie!" A voice boomed from behind her. "Seeing is believing!"

A tall dark haired man wrapped his arms around her and gave her warm hug.

"Michael ! How wonderful to see you." She beamed, kissing both his cheeks, as Will smiled at them both. He had forgotten how many of his friends she knew and in particular Micheal McCain who they had spent so many week-ends with at their Hamptons summer share when they were together.

"Will, you rascal. You didn't tell me that you guys…"

"Shush Mike. Will said shyly. "I'm just getting to first base…if you don't blow it for me." he grinned

"Christ McAvoy. You better hurry up or I'm grabbing her this time. Mackenzie you look ravishing. How are you anyway?"

"I'm fine Mike. Glad to be back, and working with Will again."

"Well can I say I hope you're doing more than working with him because a more miserable man…I never saw Mac. Seriously. No wonder he's looking human again. It's all because you're…"

"Ok.. enough Mike.! Where is Laurel? Will cut him off.

"She's in Boston with the kids. We'll talk later." Mike said sadly

"Sorry, I thought you two were back together."

"We tried, but it didn't take…but let's not talk about that now. You guys have some catching up to do. I've been drinking for a while."

Will went to the bar to get them all drinks. He was sad to hear that Michael and Laurel were split, but he'd seen it coming for a while. Every time Mike came to New York he would stay at Will's place and inevitably find some company for the night. In the morning he would be more depressed then the day before. Will knew what that was all about. He'd had too many nights, creeping out of a woman's bed, feeling lonelier and more disconnected then he had before the sex.

And now here he was, celibate for months and yet he felt so connected to Mackenzie. Just the feel of her hand in his made him less lonely and more grounded then all his sexual escapades for the years they were apart. The reason was still a mystery to him. Something to discuss with Jack, he decided,

"Mac, talk to me." Michael pressed, while Will was out of ear shot. "Are you guys back together or not?"

"No Mike. This week-end is our first real date, so if you could not talk about it any more in front of Will, it would be a lot better…please?"

"When did you get back?"

"Eighteen months ago."

"Christ, eighteen months to figure out one date? What's been going on with you guys?

"What's been going on is nothing. Will was angry Mike. You know that. And I…well…I had a boyfriend last year for a few months." She confessed reluctantly.

"You what? Will must have shit himself! What did you do that for?"

"Mike, we weren't together. Will was barely speaking to me. What did you expect me to do? And by the way, he had a very active dating life himself, in case you didn't know."

"Yah, I know all about Will's so-called dating life. I've seen him in action. If they're lucky they get two drinks with him. A real score is when they get a meal. That's about it. "

Mackenzie leaned over and whispered into Michael's ear. " But doesn't he bring them home…or sleep with them someplace?"

"I don't know. I'm not around him all that much. I just know that when I stay at his place, he's always alone. And when I call him at night, he's alone, and when he comes to Boston he never brings anyone or dates there either…so."

"What about Christmas? Didn't he spend that first Christmas after I left with you and Laurel?"

"Don't even go there Mac. He was a basket case and barely left our guest room the whole time. No Will has not had much of a dating life that I know of…and I think I would know."

This was not at all what Mackenzie had imagined. She had spent those years living in caves, wondering if Will was happily in love with someone else, expecting it to happen. She knew he hadn't married anyone or Charlie would have told her. And when she came back she knew also that he was unattached, but that was it. And then last year, all those women made her think he was back in action.

Mackenzie gave Mike a weak smile and shook her head. "Gee we really messed up." She moaned, and I'm really sorry about Laurel Mike."

"Ya…thanks...here comes Will."

Will handed them fresh drinks and then steered Mackenzie off to find their table where he was expected to play host to a group of important sponsers. plus two Congressmen and their wives, to round out the group.

As they walked through the large room towards the front, Mackenzie felt a hand on her arm and heard another familiar voice. "Mac, is that really you?"

She stopped and looked at the man who had called her name, her eyes wide with disbelief. " Andy, oh my God!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around the tall man in uniform.

"Will this is Andy. We were ..together over there. I can' t believe you're here Andy."

Mackenzie just kept hugging the man in the crisp dress uniform, as if he was a long-lost brother. After a bit she broke free and turned to Will to explain. "Andy saved my life. Without Andy and Jim, I wouldn't be here."she said simply.

"So this is the famous Will." he said, shaking Will's hand warmly.

Will smiled, not knowing what to say, his confusion showing on his face, as he shook the man's hand.

"My name is Capt. Andrew Wilson. I was with Mackenzie in Afghanistan. Look when you're over there you get to know each other pretty well, but Mackenzie was quiet about things. We only knew that there was a man back home named Will. She went through some rough times. Once we thought we were losing her, and she just kept asking for this Will guy. So..I'm just really glad that she found you, and I'm very glad to finally meet you sir."

Mackenzie's head was down, as she fought back her tears. Will put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, it's ok." He whispered.

"Thank-you . It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank-you for keeping her safe."

Mackenzie excused herself to go and repair the mascara that was clogging up in her teary eyes, and regain her composure. Seeing Andy here, in the midst of all this was a shock. A happy one, but also a very emotional reunion for her.

And now Will knew where her subconscious mind went when she was terrified and fighting for her life. Maybe now he'll understand why she wrote all those emails that he claimed he never read, and why she was so desperate to be forgiven. She hoped, if nothing else, Andy's words would make Will realize that.

Will and Capt. Wilson were still talking when Mackenzie returned to their table.

Will had asked a lot of questions and in particular about the stabbing and the aftermath. Captain Wilson decided to tell Will the details he needed to know. He talked about the huge gash in her belly and their attempts to stem the bleeding and the crude field hospital were they patched her up before flying her to a real hospital in Beirut for surgery. He told Will that she probably had started an infection prior to being flown out because she ran a high fever and just kept crying for Will, until they were finally able to sedate her.

Will's face was pale when Mackenzie returned. She caught his arm and asked him if he was okay.

"I'm fine. Just sorry to hear how much you suffered. You should have told me."

"I tried."

"The emails?"

"Yes. Now come on Will, we agreed the worst was behind us. Let's please enjoy this night and have some fun. I honestly think that we both need a good dose of happy in our lives now. Don't you?"

"Yes. You're right. " he smiled, but his mind was on his computer and the emails he'd saved, and how now he would have to read them. If was going to really get to know Mackenzie again, he needed to feel what she was feeling all those years they were apart.

He held out her chair and introduced everyone at the table to each other and settled in for dinner and polite conversation with their A list sponsors.

In truth he hated these things as much as she did. Having to make small talk and be grateful for their business, fielding questions about the direction of the show, and of course the pointed questions about just how much farther they planned to go, skewering the Republican Party to which many of them belonged.

Mackenzie was quiet, letting Will do the talking, until she couldn't stay silent any longer.

"As you know, Will, in spite of his better judgement is a card-carrying Republican. He's simply been exposing one radical faction that has become dangerously close to destroying the party he wants to protect. In that regard I suppose you must all feel he's a hero for your cause, correct.?"

There were some serious faces now glancing at each other, thinking about what Mackenzie had said. Finally a Republican Congressman broke the silent.

"Ok, she's got a point. Let's raise a glass to Will and our grand old party."

"What about you dear? What are your politics? You're British aren't you?" asked the wife of the old geezer sitting across from them.

"Yes that's correct. I'm British." Mackenzie said sweetly, as Will stared at her in disbelief. "So it's really not applicable, over here I mean."

Will leaned over and whispered into her ear "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Well it's either lie, or tell the truth that I'm an American who thinks they're a bunch of ignorant Neanderthals. Which would you prefer?" she whispered back.

"Fine, you're British." He groaned.

Relief finally arrived when Will saw that Charlie had found his way over to their table and was tapping Mackenzie on the shoulder.

"Care to dance with an old gentleman?" he grinned

"You're not old but you are a gentleman, so yes please."

Charlie waited a respectable ten bars into the song they were dancing to before he launched into Mackenzie.

"So, how are you two guys doing?"

"Charlie, your eyebrows are in danger of taking flight," she laughed.

"Come on Mac. Spill!" he barked

"We're doing o.k. We're having a good time and thanks to you we have a wonderful suite that allows us the privacy we each need. So we'll see. And the flowers and the champagne, thank-you Charlie." she said, hugging him close.

"I'm glad Mac. You're right not to rush things. Take your time. So long as I have a god child by the time I'm 80…"

"Charlie, stop it! We're just hanging out. He hasn't even kissed me. Why on earth am I telling you this? Promise you will not talk about me or any of this to Will. If everyone would just act cool, we'd both appreciate it, very much." she pleaded

"Ok!" Charlie grinned, spinning her around and wondering what the fuck was wrong with Will. How did the boy get this far without knowing when to kiss a beautiful woman?

He returned a breathless Mackenzie back to her seat, after three dances including his beloved jive.

"Sorry if I wore her out Will. "he grinned as he trotted off to find Sloan for a dance.

"I thought you were never coming back." Will frowned

"Did you miss me?" she flirted

"Actually, I did. I like looking over at my gorgeous date. Are you having fun?"

"Yes, now that the swine have left the table. God Will, how can you associate yourself with those baffoons…even politically?"

"Let's not get into a debate about my political roots Mac. I told you I never even met a democrat until I was in law school."

"I know, and you have good values, and you're a great man, so I guess raising you Republican wasn't all bad." she smiled grazing his cheek with her nose.

Will led her on to the dance floor, and for the first time in five years, he took her in his arms for a slow dance to one of his favorite songs.

"Guess "At Last" is kind of appropriate for us, isn't it?" he whispered

"Umhum"

"Guess we're doing ok…right?"

"Umhum"

She felt so light in his arms. When she tucked her head into his neck, he could feel his heart speed up, and when she tangled her fingers in the hair on nap of his neck he held her head close to his face and kissed her temple. And then the music sped up and the band launched into a jive and he spun her around and watched her laugh and twirl back into his embrace. She let go and started to dance, reaching out to him, pulling him forward until he spun her again. She was all limbs and her skin was silky and finally when he pulled her tight to him, his lips grazed hers and then he felt the softness as her lips parted and he started to kiss her. She pulled back, suddenly aware of where they were and giggled.

"Come on anchor man. Maybe take me some place more private if you really want to kiss me.." she laughed

'I really want to." he groaned pulling her past their table, and grabbing her wrap and bag without bothering to stop.

"Where are you going in such a rush? " Charlie barked, as Will strode by him.

"None of your fucking business Charlie"

"Atta boy." Charlie mumbled


	3. Chapter 3

Thank-you for your reviews. It's fun to get them out of the newsroom. I don't own it though...

* * *

Palm Springs Chapter 3

Will led Mackenzie out of the clubhouse to the terrace overlooking the pool. Through the open doors they could still hear the band playing, and it was a beautiful warm evening under a starry sky.

"Dance?" he grinned

"Yes" she said, dropping her bag and wrap on to a nearby chair.

Will gathered her in his arms and let his hand rest on her bare back, as they danced to the soft strains of a strangely familiar song.

"Will, are you hearing this? I know it but I can't remember….is it from a musical?"

"Yes it's the love ballad from Camelot."

"So…I guess you put them up to it then?" she giggled

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Will, nobody plays a song from Camelot at a golf club dinner dance, that's why!"

"They don't?"

"No they don't." she said, tickling him

"Well… they should!" he laughed, pulling her closer.

"You know in the musical there's a kiss at the end of the song."

"I didn't know actually, but I would never doubt your expertise on that front."

"Good, 'cause the end of the song is coming now." he mumbled, as he bent his head and found her lips. She parted them just slightly and he dipped his tongue into the wetness of her soft mouth and soon he was kissing her deeply, holding her tightly to his chest, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held his head close.

When they came up for air, she was breathless, her head spinning from the kiss that she'd only dared dream about.

"Let's go for a walk in the gardens." Will suggested. He knew they could go back to their suite but he didn't quite know what to do when they got there. How do you treat someone whose body you know as well as your own, and who you've woken up with and made love to a hundred times, like a first date?" Not possible, he thought. And there was a comfort in this slow getting to know her again.

They linked arms and she kicked off her shoes, and carried them, complaining that she felt like a midget.

"I want to tell you something but I don't want you to freak out, ok?" She said finally.

"Good intro. Okay tell me"

"I'm very happy. I haven't been able to say that except a few times since I got back. And this is one of those times."

"Tell me the other times?"

"When you hugged me, last Valentine's day. That was a very happy moment for me."

"Yah, that was amazing, what you did. When else?"

"When we finally nailed Reese and saved you from being fired. I went to bed happy that night."

"Yah that was sweet. You were so funny trying to defend me to Leona and losing the thread in the middle of the sentence. You would have made a terrible defense attorney." he laughed. When else were you really happy?

"When you told the world that we got Bin Laden. I was never more proud of you then I was that night, even if you were baked. Still, I felt truly happy."

"I still can't believe you let me go on, except that I can actually. You've always trusted me, except when I'm wrong…that is. When else did you feel so happy?"

"When you got out of that hospital bed and decided not to quit. I was very happy when you did that. I think that's about it, except for a few times when we had some pizza in your office." She said smiling

Will thought for a while about all the times she mentioned, and realized that every one had to do with him.

"Mac, is that really all? A few times in…what 18 months? What about with Wade.? Didn't you ever feel happy?"

"No. I was sad when I was with Wade. I knew I was where I wasn't supposed to be and it hurt."

"But all the times you mentioned had something to do with me." he said softly

" I told you, please don't freak out. But it's true. I have been making amends since I came back and those times I felt like maybe I had earned a tiny bit of your…regard for me…and your forgiveness. "

"You mean you never once thought I was a fuck-up for not just forgiving you and picking up where we left off?"

"Of course not. I put myself in your shoes and I thought of how I would have felt if you had been with another woman .It would have killed me. Even now, I have no claim on you and yet…if you, when you…well it will hurt a lot."

"What are you talking about? You had my heart the moment I met you. That's been my whole problem. It pissed me off when you made it impossible for me to enjoy myself with the cheerleader, and the brain surgeon and the…"

She cut him off by pulling him back to stand still with her. She put her arms around his neck and looked right into his eyes.

"How did I make it impossible? As I recall you told me that it was none of my business?"

Will kissed her cheek and took her arms from around his neck and started to walk again, taking her hand. He needed to say some things to her and he didn't want her arms around him when he was trying to get his thoughts straight.

"Well it wasn't really. You were with Wade then, remember? But Jesus Mac, you stood so close to me when I was trying to greet, whatever her name was…I could smell you perfume. And then you followed me into my office and what did you think? Like I didn't feel anything? Did you think that I couldn't feel your distress?

Those women were meant to be my armor, to distract me, but it didn't work. Nothing worked. And now you're saying you have no claim on me…when you know you do!"

"I guess I get mixed up sometimes."

"I guess so…" he sighed

" I mean, I can't not think of you as my boyfriend, when I know you aren't. And…I can't stop feeling that there's still hope. When there probably isn't. But that's ok. Today was a good day, and tonight I'm happy. And I think that we're friends again, and that's the most important thing to me. So if…"

This time it was Will's turn to stop walking. He turned to her and looked right into her eyes.

"You're nervous. I'm nervous too. I have no idea how this is supposed to go or what I'm supposed to do next. I really don't. But I do know that you're making no sense.

You're so guilt ridden you can't believe that we're here, trying to make a fresh start, and we're doing ok. So, there must be hope for us. I mean Charlie practically has the church picked out, and those women I was dating…do you know what they all had in common?"

"Big boobs and great legs?"

"Besides that." he smirked

" I have no idea.."

"They all asked me a dozen questions about you. I swear women can smell those things. They figured out that maybe I was either on the rebound and not over you, or not even on the rebound at all. Just still…"

"I know. Wade figured it out too."

"So let's just try and relax and give this a try. Can we do that?"

"Of course" she beamed.

He bent down and kissed her tenderly and this time she let out sigh of utter contentment and kissed him back.

"I think we should go back to our suite and finish that champagne, and try and get some sleep. We're still on New York time, and we have that tournament in the morning and it would be nice not to stink, don't you think?"

"Yes. Let's not stink!" she laughed.

Mackenzie stripped down to her lacy underwear, which Will did catch a peek of as she darted past the open door. She put on a silk robe and curled up on the sofa to wait for him. He wasn't shy about changing in front of her. When she saw him come out of his bathroom, she stood up to help him hang up his jacket and pants, and brought him his robe and held it open for him to slip into. He did up the belt and embraced her and kissed her again. Each time they kissed it was a little more passionate and prolonged. Enough to make his cock twitch and her panties moist with desire.

They settled on the sofa and he flicked on the news for a few mins. ACN was all second string hosts they had brought in from smaller affiliate stations for the week-end. Neither of them really wanted to watch what that looked like.

They caught a few mins of John Colbert, before she started to yawn uncontrollably. When she put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, he knew it was time to pose the question.

"Mac" he said, nudging her softly. " Time for bed."

She opened her eyes and gazed at him with a sleepy grin. "Umm, yes sleep." she nodded, closing her eyes again.

"Kenz…come on. " It just came out of his mouth. He heard himself say it and so did she. Her eyes popped open, and she smiled.

"You called me Kenz" she whispered. " I like that."

He nodded, and kissed the side of her head, and gently lifted her head off of his shoulder and stood up, pulling her up on to her feet. She kissed him softly.

"Night Billy" she said, as she turned to walk to her bed.

He caught her hand and pulled her back. "Where are you going?"

He led her gently over to his bed, and quickly pulled back the duvet . He took off his robe, and wearing only his boxers, climbed into bed and held back the duvet, nodding for her to climb in beside him. She took off her robe and stood in her lacy bra and panties, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Come" he said softly fighting back his tears. She climbed in and he pulled her up tight against him, tucking her head under his chin, and wrapping his arms around her.

The tears came, despite his efforts to hold them back. It was a huge, jagged scar that ran the entire width of her belly, like someone had stabbed her and then ripped the knife across her stomach. It was so much worse then he could have imagined.

She could feel the wetness coming from his face, on her forehead. She raised herself up higher and took his face in her hands and kissed him, and told him that it was ok, and not to cry. But he needed to cry and so he did.

"It's my Scarlett Letter." she said softly. "It reminds me every day that I fucked up and that I will never, ever hurt you again. Do you understand?"

"Hush" he whispered, pulling her head back down to rest on his chest. " I would never have wished a hair on your head to be harmed Kenz. I hate that you went over there and I hate that you were hurt and I hate myself for not forgiving you the day you confessed everything. Do you believe me?"

"Yes, but you shouldn't blame yourself. You loved me and I hurt you deeply"

"You feel so good. You have no idea how good you feel" he said, as she tangled her legs through his and they rubbed their bodies together touching each other's skin and letting themselves sink into a kind of euphoria…"

" I want to have sex with you Mac. I want that for us.. But I'm feeling really emotional about everything that I learned, and saw tonight. I think that I just want to hold you. Would that be ok?" he said with tender feeling in his voice.

"Just hold me. Hold me forever, please Will. We'll make love when it feels right" she sighed

They both knew they were on the verge of something, and that if they could hold back for a little longer, maybe their emotions could catch up to the physical desire they felt. For now, just sleeping together in the same bed was more than enough.

* * *

The next morning Will opened his eyes and reached for her, but her side of the bed was empty.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes and saw her sitting on the sofa sipping her coffee, staring at him.

"What are you doing?" he groaned

"I'm just thinking, watching you sleep…and just nothing."

"Come here." He moaned. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's seven. I think I'm on New York time. I've been up since five."

"Come and tell me what's wrong…and don't say it's nothing."

She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He could see that she was distraught and when he took her hand in his, he could feel her trembling.

"What's wrong?" he said softly

"I'm scared Will. I thought I would be so cool with…this, but I woke up in the middle of the night and I couldn't breath. I'm just….scared."

"Come here." He pulled back the duvet and ordered her to get into bed.

"And take that thing off." He undid the belt of her thick terry robe and waited for her to climb in so he could pull her close and tuck the duvet around her. When she was settled, he kissed her temple and began to stroke her arm softly.

"Now tell me why you're scared?"

"I don't want to feel this happy and then…have it all gone. I just don't think I could stand the pain of it." she whispered

"I know. But maybe if we take each step…slowly, then no one will get hurt."

"But that's just it. I'm already going to be hurt. Just this much…just this, is enough to make me feel like if it's not going to be you, I'll die inside. And do you know how much I hate to hear myself say that? To put that on you like some kind of a needy, pathetic woman. I can't be that person."

"This is my fault. I made you sleep with me. I should have let you go to your own bed. I'm sorry. It was too fast. Tonight you can sleep in your own bed, or if you want I can get you another room. But I hope you won't do that. I hope you'll stay close by."

Mackenzie was quiet. She just nodded and stayed with her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. She wished she didn't love him so much. She wished she didn't feel so vulnerable and terrified.

"Listen, we have a tournament starting in three hours. Let's get up and shower and go have some breakfast in the clubhouse, and then hit some balls. Remember, we aren't going to stink…right?"

"Right" she said, wiping the tears that had slid down her cheeks, determined to be as light and bright as she could be.

When she emerged from her shower, all dressed ready to go, Will had to stand back and smile. She looked as fresh and pretty as the day her met her. Her golf shirt was cut to show off her gorgeous breasts and she had such a tiny waist and the best legs he'd ever seen.

"Well, I would say that you will definitely improve our chances in that outfit Mac. And if you wiggle you ass the way you did for Randy, no guy will be able to focus on his swing." He laughed.

" I don't know what you're talking about! I did not wiggle my ass for the pro!"

"Oh yes you did ! Now can we please go? I'm starving!" he barked.

* * *

Most of ACN crowd were already in the dining room. Mackenzie found Sloan sitting with Don and Charlie, and Will brought over an extra chair so they could join the table.

"Sloan, you look like a scratch golfer. I had no idea.." Will said admiringly

"It's the outfit. I've never hit a ball in my life." she laughed. I'm really just coming along to cheer Mackenzie on."

"You do that. Mac will teach you her little wiggle. It's very distracting."

"Shut up Will. I don't wiggle anything. Will has trouble with his head." She teased.

"Mackenzie has been known to hit someone else's ball, especially if it's closer to the next hole and hers is in the woods."

"I did that_ once_ and it was a mistake." she protested. "And Will sometimes gets upset and throws his club like a petulant child."

"So you guys have obviously played together…a lot.?" Don said.

Charlie looked at Will and smiled, hopeful that Will would not let Don's question rattle him.

"Yes, we did. We used to have a lot of fun playing together." He said simply, squeezing Mac's hand under the table.

I was the first time he had acknowledged their past with a calm, happy voice. It made Mackenzie's heart swell. There was so much good to remember, if only they could let those memories surface, untarnished by what came after.

"So how was your table last night? Did you manage to charm the big guns?"

"We managed. Mackenzie pretended to be a British citizen. It was either that or she was going to start throwing her silverware at them."

"I would have loved to have seen that!" Charlie roared.

Will polished off a stack of pancakes, and waited for Mackenzie who he swore was the slowest eater on the planet to finish her fruit plate. Finally he stood up and took her by the hand and marched them out of the dining room to find their clubs, Mackenzie scrambling to pick up her bag, and keep up with him.

"Charlie, do you think they're back to together?" Sloan asked, the minute they were out of ear shot.

" I think they've only ever had eyes for each other." he said softly. "And I think we should go. Don and I have to hit some balls, and you are going to go and distract our clients in that damn sexy get up!" he barked

Will wasn't sure what happened to the sniveling insecure girl he cradled in his arms just a couple of hours ago. Mackenzie was hitting the ball so well, he could barely keep up his end. Once, she got her ball badly buried in the woods, and he went with her to find it. She swore like a trooper and got under it and hit the damn thing clear across a dune, and landed it right on the green, perfectly positioned to sink it with a short putt. It was a remarkable shot that stunned them both into fits of laughter.

They finished in fourth place and made it to the next round. When they finished 18 holes, Will spun her in the air and kissed her. It couldn't remember when he had so much fun with a woman. Well he did remember, it was with her, a long time ago.

As they walked back to the clubhouse for a drink, he draped his arm over her shoulder, and she thanked him for bringing her for the week-end, and for helping her through her anxiety attack. Will just nodded. He was starting to understand how deeply he had wounded her, when he pretended not to love her.


	4. Chapter 4

Palm Springs Chapter 4

Will and Mackenzie were exhausted from the first day of the tournament and just wanted to shower and change, grab a bite around the pool and relax until dinner.

They arrived back at their suite and parted to take showers and change into their swimsuits.

This time Mackenzie emerged in a white one piece suit, strapless with a turquoise and white printed sarong and walked shyly into the sitting area, hoping not to see another look of disappointment on Will's face.

"You look very pretty Mac." he said admiringly

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry I made that bikini remark yesterday. I had no idea…"

"It's ok. Now you know why my bikini days are over."

"You have a gorgeous body. The scar doesn't change that." he said, walking over to her and embracing her warmly. He was resisting the urge to kiss her. After the morning's outburst he was trying to be careful about rushing her.

She noticed that he had stopped kissing her, no doubt because of her trauma that morning, and she felt sad about it. He could see the confusion in her face.

"Let's go to the pool and find a quiet corner, order some food, and talk…if you feel like it?"

"Yes, I'm hungry too." She said, taking his hand and sliding her feet into her flip-flops and grabbing her tote. " I have all the morning papers and some new magazines, and my ipad, so we're all set."

They found two big lounge chairs off in a corner of the pool area and set up their umbrella, and spread out their towels. A waiter brought the menus and some ice cold beers, and they settled in to relax and wait for their snack to arrive.

She didn't want this feeling of not being able to touch or kiss, so she stood up and

looked down at him. His eyes were closed so she ran her hand along his arm, until he opened his eyes.

"Move over." she whispered, nudging him to the edge of his lounge chair. She just managed to squeeze in beside him, and he draped his arm around her and pulled her close, smiling at her gesture of affection.

"Much better…at least until we start to bake."

Charlie strolled over and stretched out on Mackenzie's lounge chair and grinned.

"Guess you won't be needing this." He teased

"Fuck off Charlie." Will shot back. "Can't you see I'm busy here?" he shot back with a grin. After a few minutes it was clear that Charlie wasn't moving so he stood up and pulled Mackenzie up with him to go for a swim.

They dove in and swam to the deepest end of the pool, stopping to frolic around in the water and dunk each other and steal a kiss, without Charlie bugging them. Will saw their food arriving, and was about to paddle over to the shallow end to get out and dry off, when Mackenzie pulled him back.

"Will, can we find someplace away from everyone, please?"

"That's going to be difficult unless we go back to our room. Let's eat and catch a few rays and then go and take a nap. How does that sound?"

"Great"

Charlie had moved over, leaving Mackenzie's chair for her, and ordered a drink.

"Do you two want to be alone?" he smirked

"No I think we can stand having your company, you old Yenta." Will shot back, affectionately.

"We need to get you two out of the newsroom more often."

"We can take it from here, thanks Charlie" Will said deadpan.

Mackenzie wondered if they could. She was the problem now. Just sharing a suite with him, having him close by, reminded her of how desperately lonely for him she'd been for so long. The thought of going back to her apartment, waking up alone without him near, made her ache. She didn't know how those other women he dated could possibly stand the feeling of sleeping with him, and then never hearing from him again. Most of all she was terrified of becoming one of those women.

Sure she would see him at the studio, sit with him in meetings, and maybe even have a bite with him now and again. But what if that was all? She couldn't make love with him and then wait and see if it was going to ever happen again.

Will noticed how quiet she was. Probably just tired, he thought.

After they'd shared a sandwich, they relaxed on their lounge chairs for a while, until he nudged her, stroking her arm, to wake up.

"Come on, let's go and have a shower and cool off. Maybe take a quick nap? You barely slept last night,"

They walked back to their suite, holding hands, quietly lost in their own private thoughts.

"Will, do you think we could take a shower together, without…"

He grinned, and then looked very seriously at her.

"I would love that, but my body seems to have a mind of it's own these days. I think we should talk about this Mackenzie." He said softly. He stretched out on his bed and gestured for her to come and lay down beside him. Once she was nestled close to him, he started to say what was on his mind.

"I don't think we should spend the rest of the week-end teasing each other. You obviously need some kind of reassurance from me, or maybe you need to figure out what you feel, I'm not really sure…I just know that you're not yourself. I'm not sure why, or what I can do to make you feel better. "

"You're doing it already."

"Ok, but what's the problem? Try and tell me."

" I think that being so close to you has made me realize how much I've missed you. When I left I was broken Will. I was in some kind of daze and then being so far away, and having to focus on staying out of danger and just…surviving, kind of took over. But this, being with you like this…."

She didn't want to cry, but her emotions were overwhelming her and the tears just started to flow, uncontrollably.

"Shush, don't cry . I feel the same way. That moment when you walked back into my life. I was angry as hell as you, but that didn't stop my heart from almost exploding when I saw your face again. That night I went home so filled with…well, I stayed up all night and played my guitar and I even wrote a song."

"So how did you deal with it? You 're doing much better than I am."

"I went back to therapy and poor Jack, I think he must be sick to death of hearing your name, and going over the same shit with me every week."

"Really? You talk about me with him?"

"Of course I do. He says he has file cabinets filled with "Mackenzie" that he inherited from his dad and now he's working on a drawer of his own." He chuckled.

"Tell me please?"

"Well for a long time it was dealing with my anger. It was eating me up real bad. Then after a while I just learned to live with it and let it kind of simmer on the back burner. I started taking those anti- depressants and Scotch had a big role. I was just on auto pilot, doing a show that didn't take a stand on anything, and not taking any risks.

Was I happy? No. Was I safe? I thought so. I was coping, let's say."

"And then I came back?"

"Then you came back and my world turned upside down. That's when I started seeing Dr Habib, the son I mean. He put me back on the anti-depressants, got me of the bacon sandwiches before bed , and gave me something to help me sleep."

" I remember that. You were better after that. You weren't such a.."

"Bully?"

"Yes."

Then we started to work through my anger. It's been over a year, but I think it's gone now. He said that the trick was to learn to forgive you, that yes you did betray me, but the reason I couldn't forgive you had to do with my childhood. He said it made me one hundred times more sensitive to betrayal than other people who are already sensitive to it."

"That's when you started being a little… nicer to me. I felt that."

"Yes, he made me see that the things I was doing were designed to hurt you. That bothered me a lot. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Wow. You've really worked at this Will. I had no idea."

" I had to. Otherwise I couldn't have worked with you, and I wanted you to stay. I really did. And I wanted to do the show we're doing and I knew that I needed you to make that happen. No one else could have done what you did, building our team and bringing me around." he chuckled

"Thanks for that."

"I've done all the talking. Now it's your turn. Why are you feeling so fragile? What are you afraid of..really? I want to understand."

It took Mackenzie awhile to get up her courage, to tell him the truth. But Will waited patiently, until finally she began to speak.

"I'm in love with you. I'm certain of that. The only thing that has kept my heart from breaking this time, is that at least I haven't slept with you. At least I haven't opened myself up to you….that way. That's the only defense I have left."

"Against what Mac? Against me?"

" Yes..I guess so.. If we make love and then we go back to New York, and I have to go back to working right beside you…and it turns out that it's not me you want. I won't be able to stay at ACN…and I'll be personally devastated. As it is now, I don't know how …., and we haven't even slept together..."

"Do you think it's any different for me?" he whispered

"Isn't it?"

"No . The only difference is that you said it first. I tried,,,when I was high…and so I guess the weed gave me courage or something. Maybe I'm better with actions…or something."

He was fumbling, trying to tell her, but not doing well at all.

"But you feel it Will?"

"Yes I feel it." He squeezed her tight and tilted her head and kissed her deeply. His hands started to move over her body and her felt her melt under his touch.

"I'm sorry" he groaned, "I just want to make love to you so much. I think maybe we should get up, or you stay here, I'll nap on the sofa."

"I don't want that."

"Well we have to do something, because lying her and getting another erection is not going to work for me."

"So…let's just take a nap, and not get into it…now."

Will was frustrated. He was supposed to sleep with her in his arms, not kiss her or touch her and not get an erection. There was something wrong with this whole thing for two people who were…middle aged, and supposedly loved each other, but he didn't know how to fix it.

"You need to sleep. You close your eyes and nap for an hour, and I'll be back to wake you up to get ready for tonight, okay? I think I feel like taking a walk and calling Mike. It would be great to catch up with him. Would that be ok?"

"Of course. See you later." She knew that he was upset, but she couldn't help the way she felt, plus she was exhausted from so little sleep.

Will threw on his shorts and a tee shirt and went looking for Charlie. He was on the verge of getting upset and he didn't want to do that. He needed advice. Charlie was in his room, watching the news when Will knocked on his door.

"Christ, you should see these armatures!" he barked, gesturing for Will to come and sit down.

"You shouldn't be watching. It's only one week-end and it's not their fault. Plus its good to know that I'm not in danger of being replaced by Miss Ohio." he grinned.

"So what's going on with you Will?"

"It's Mackenzie"

"Of course it is. Time for a scotch?"

"Definitely"

They took their drinks outside to Charlie's terrace and settled in for a quiet talk.

"It looked to me like you two were doing just fine?" Charlie said gently

"We are…I guess…I mean we've come a long way."

"So what's the problem?"

"She says she's happy and she's in love with me, but she's scared."

"That's normal." Charlie smiled.

"We're all scared. Life is scary. So what else is new?"

"What do you want to do Will?"

"I want her to be happy. Look, if Mackenzie needs time that's fine. I suggested that we sleep apart, take it slow, but she doesn't want that either. She want to kiss and be a royal tease, sleep in the same bed but then she gets a panic attack and gets up in the middle of the night, crying."

"Have you tried talking to her about it?"

"Of course I have. She said she wants the closeness but then she's scared that when we get back to New York she'll be worse of because she'll miss me. Go figure…"

"Women are complicated."

"Really? What makes you say that? Will smirked.

"Does Mackenzie know how you feel about her?"

"Isn't it obvious? I asked her here didn't I?

"Asking a beautiful women to sleep in your bed? Is that what you call a declaration of love? Don't be an ass."

"What are you saying?" Will said defensively.

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do."

"Have you told her that?"

"Not in so many words"

"It's only three words. Which ones did you leave out?

"Very funny."

"She's worried that you're fucking with her. Are you Will?"

"Actually Charlie, your choice of words is ironic. No… I'm not." He said quietly.

"Good, so tell her."

'That's all?"

Now it was Charlie's turn to laugh. "Stop pretending that this isn't a big thing."

"I know it is , better than any one."

"So tell her. Tell her that you're in this for keeps."

" Charlie. This was supposed to be a date…remember. We're just getting to know each other again."

"Sure. No go back there and tell her what you told me. I would really appreciate it if you get this all worked out before Monday so you can go home and do the news before those idiots they sent me ruin our news division!"

"Ok. And thanks Charlie." Will smiled. "See you at dinner? And Charlie, sit beside her tonight. You know, put in a good word for me. Will you?"

Charlie just smiled, as Will left to think about what Charlie had told him.


	5. Palm Springs Chapter 5

Thanks for writing to me. Can I just say that we need some new stories...please...and I'm still dying for new chapters to the old stories that aren't complete from all you great writers! I don't own the newsroom.

* * *

Palm Springs Chapter 5

When Will returned to their suite, Mackenzie was up and showered and watching the tail end of the 6 pm news, curled up in her robe.

"Hey, you're up."

"Yes how was Mike?"

"I didn't see him, but I ran into Charlie so we had a drink on his terrace."

"That's nice. Will you won't believe what the news looks like with those…"

"I know, Charlie was throwing up. You both need to chill about it. It's one week-end."

"You're just pleased because it reminds everyone of how good you are." She teased.

"That too." he said walking over to plop down on the sofa beside her and give her a kiss.

"Hi" he said, kissing her tenderly

"Hi I'm glad you're back."

"You seem much more rested. That's good."

" I really crashed. Just that hour's sleep helped a lot." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist and nestling into his chest.

"I guess I better have my shower." He said, pulling away from her and standing up.

Things were a little awkward, each trying to gauge the other, wanting things to be easy between them, but not knowing how or when to make the next move.

"Why don't you get dressed and then we'll have a glass of champagne before we leave. How does that sound?"

"Okay" she smiled.

It was Saturday night, the biggest night of week-end. Tomorrow would be low key, with many of the clients leaving after the tournament ended. There was no formal dinner planned for Sunday. It was just a night to have a bite and go to bed early before catching a very early flight back to New York the next morning, ready for a full day's work in the newsroom.

Mackenzie wanted to dazzle Will tonight. She chose a coral coloured strapless cocktail dress that clung to her figure, and very high nude sling backs, and the diamond earrings that Will had given her on the anniversary of their first date.

She had left them behind, locked in the vault at her parents house while she was away…and hadn't had the heart to wear them since she came home.

On her wrist was the diamond tennis bracelet that he gave her on their second anniversary, right before she broke his heart. She thought long and hard about wearing these diamonds again tonight, and decided that she wanted to. Maybe it would remind them of how happy they had once been, and how much he had once loved her.

Will took a long hot shower and let Charlie's words marinate in his brain. He didn't know why it was so hard to say the words. He fought off dealing with his incessant erection. If nothing else, this would become the week-end he was reminded of how badly he wanted Mackenzie.

She looked gorgeous. When he saw the earrings and the bracelet he had given her, sparkling against her tanned skin, it stirred him.. He remembered looking for the best stones and taking care with the design, and how thrilled she was when he gave them to her.

"Kenz, you look wonderful and you're wearing my diamonds…I mean…"

"Yes I'm wearing the diamonds you gave me, for the first time in five years Billy" she said, her eyes filling up with emotion. "I couldn't wear them for anyone else."

She walked towards him gingerly and he immediately stepped forward and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. "I'm glad you're wearing them." he whispered.

They had a glass of champagne on their terrace, standing and watching the sun fade in the sky, his arm around her shoulder, feeling the current throbbing between them.

"I guess we should go," Will said, his voice husky with desire for her.

"Yes, one more night and then…"

"And then we can have a quiet dinner tomorrow night, just us."

"I would love that. Surprise me, please?"

"Done" he grinned

She grabbed her bag and they walked slowly to the clubhouse, wishing they could just turn around and go back or find a place to be alone.

Cocktail hour was almost over when they arrived, thank heavens, Mackenzie thought. She didn't need to be accosted by Sloan with 20 questions and she didn't want to make small talk with clients. Not tonight.

When they found their table and Charlie was waiting for her, hold her chair, she was so relieved she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a tender hug.

"What was that for?" he laughed

"For sitting beside me tonight so I don't have to talk."

"This will be a fun dinner!" he grinned

"I don't mean not talk to _you…_I meant not having another one of those dumb wits gabbing in my ear all night."

"They pay the bills, I'm afraid."

" I know, but this is nice." She smiled

Dinner was relaxed. There were a few brief speeches, congratulating the couple who had won the first day of the tournament and there was one embarrassing moment for Will.

A woman came to their table and pulled Will up into an embrace. Clearly happy to see him, she tried to pull him away from the table. Mackenzie couldn't hear what he was saying to her, except something about being with someone. It didn't take long before he was sitting down again and the woman was walking away clearly not pleased.

"Last year's conquest, I would bet." Mackenzie said in her most sarcastic voice. "She looks familiar."

"She's host of one of our morning shows out of Miami.. Anyway it doesn't matter, that's all behind him now."

"Let's hope so."

"You know it is. What you need to do is trust your instincts. You know the boy loves you, and you know he's so bad at telling you how he feels, it's laughable really. So laugh Mac. Just laugh and encourage him to open up. That's all it is."

"Do you really think so Charlie?"

"Of course, why the hell else are you both here?"

Mackenzie looked up and saw Will winking at her and gesturing…wondering if she wanted to dance. She nodded and he stood up and came around to take her hand and pull her on to the dance floor. Coming together , touching and holding her close to him, felt so good to Will, He didn't know if it was the moment or the wine, but something loosened him up just enough to whisper in her ear. " I love you Mackenzie."

He could feel her lean against him as the words sunk in. "Hey, don't pass out on me!" he laughed

"I'm not. I'm just…"

"Shocked?"

"Yes, but in a good way. In a very good way." She whispered

"Ok then. Let's have a few more dances and slip out of here. What do you say?"

"I say, just keep holding me, because I'm feeling a little weak in the knees right now"

"Don't worry, I've got you."

They stayed on the dance floor, lost in each other until the slow dances came to an end. Will guided Mackenzie off the dance floor and they bid their good nights and walked out into the warm night air. She took off her shoes and they walked through the gardens, stopping for a passionate kiss under a starry sky.

"I meant what I said Kenz, he whispered. " I never stopped loving you. You must know that?"

"Some days I felt that. I really did. But then other days…well, it felt like you couldn't stand the sight of me."

" I couldn't" he said honestly. "It brought back memories that I couldn't deal with, but the love was always there."

"What are you saying Will?"

"I'm saying I'm in love with you and I want to try again."

"You really mean that ?" The hope in her voice touched him deeply. He knew she needed to hear him tell her more about his feelings for her. She needed to believe that this wasn't just the wine and his lust talking.

" Yes I really do. Come and let's talk about it in our suite. I want to get out of these clothes."

They changed into their terry robes and curled up on the sofa with glasses of wine. Will dimmed the lights and lite the candles and turned to face her.

" I think you need to hear some things from me. You were gone for three years and I saved every email you sent me. I couldn't read them. I couldn't stand to think of you over there and I was so angry because I missed you so much, every day, but even more at night. I did sleep with women while you were gone. And that woman you saw talking to me tonight, was one of them. I got very good at one night stands. But I never spent the night with a woman. Not once. And since you came back and we started to be friends again, I haven't slept with anyone. I tried. But the equipment wouldn't work." He laughed.

"Well that's something." she smirked

"In the end I was glad that it didn't work because I really didn't want to have to face you the next day. It was strange…, even though we weren't together I still felt like it would be cheating on you." He said softly.

"That works for me." she laughed

"That day you walked back into the newsroom, time stood still for me. It felt like the first time I saw you. I just wanted you and I know I was cold and disdainful of you, and I know that I pulled all that shit with our contracts, but I had to protect myself. I needed to feel in control. But it did nothing to change my feelings for you Mackenzie. "

"So all this time, the whole…18 months, you loved me?"

"Of course you silly twit" he laughed "Why do you think I was such a shit to you?"

" I guess it didn't help that I kept hurting you…with the email…and Wade…and"

"Yah" he signed "But I knew you loved me. I knew that if I just gave you a sign…but I wasn't there Mac. I was still trying to shut you out…but it didn't work."

"It didn't?"

"No it didn't. You're my girl. I look at you and I know that there's never going to be anyone who's inside my head the way you are. You're so fucking brainy and I love that. And I know that you need me. I know that I calm you and make you feel safe and that's a turn on for me. It makes me feel very…manly. It kills me that I wasn't enough for you in bed though. You have to understand that because it's a huge issue for me."

"Will, look and me, and listen carefully. You are by far the best lover I've ever had. You thrilled me in bed. Brian never came close…ever. I didn't go to him for the sex. In fact the sex was really shitty. I went to him because I was terrified that things were moving so fast with you. I wasn't ready for the proposal. And you were so fucking perfect, I was sure I was going to fuck it all up and lose you. I guess I sabotaged it before it blew up in my face. And then after those months of cheating I started to get really scared that I was going to lose you. I realized then that I was in love with you and I thought that I had to confess or I wouldn't be able to look you in the eye. I didn't want to start our life together with a huge lie hanging over our heads. I couldn't bear it. I knew you'd be upset, but I honestly thought you would forgive me. When you went into that rage and threw me out, I was devastated. "

"You should have stayed and fought for me, and I should have gone to Afghanistan and brought you back, and forgiven you."

"Yes."

"I guess the only person who knew that we were both miserable was Charlie."

"It's true. I wrote to him often and I always asked for news of you, and I did tell him how desperately I missed you." she said sadly.

"I didn't talk about it to him. I was just a miserable son of a bitch to everyone. He said the last time I was a nice person was the day you left."

"But you knew about the stabbing?"

"Yes" he said softly. "Charlie to told me and I almost came over. God I wish I had. We ran the story, and Charlie kept me posted on your recovery, but I had no idea how bad it was Kenz. I honestly didn't."

"You could have at least written to me." she said very quietly

"And say what? I love you but I'm so fucking mad at you that I can barely stand it, and please, please don't die or I'll never recover?"

"That would have been ok." She whispered

" Charlie brought you home for me and for us…not just for the show. He said that you couldn't find work anywhere. Is that true?"

"Not exactly. He asked me to come home and produce your show and I told him that I couldn't. But I was ready to come home, so I went to Washington and tried to make a go of it. The he called and said you were on a panel at Northwestern, so I went. I thought that if I could just see you, and be anonymous…in the audience, it would be ok. "

"You… anonymous" he laughed

"I remember when you walked on that stage and I saw you for the first time. I thought I was going to die. I just loved you so much I wanted to run up there…and then I couldn't help myself. I knew you were bursting to tell those students the truth. I wanted you to say it all….so I wrote the signs."

"Why didn't you come and find me afterwards?"

"I tried but you were gone …and so I called Charlie and told him that if he still wanted me, I wanted to come back to do your show."

"Without me knowing?"

"Of course not. I knew you were away on a vacation but I thought that Charlie cleared it with you…of course. I never dreamed that you didn't have veto power. In hindsight, I should have known that you wouldn't accept me back that easily. I guess I just was so glad when the contract came that I didn't question it."

"Well…. it was expensive…but it was worth it. I could not sooner fire you than cut off my nose. You know that don't you?"

"Yes I do know that you need me professionally" she laughed. "But I want to go back to the part where you said that you weren't enough for me…in bed."

"Yah, that part still sucks and always will. I've forgiven you but if you ever cheat on me again I won't get over it Mackenzie. Do you understand that?" he said gravely.

"Yes"

"I'm telling you this because I'm in love with you, and I want to get back together. What do you say?"

She couldn't say anything in response. She was too busy crying from the relief of hearing him say those words to her. He took her in his arms and held her until her tears subsided. After that it was all they could do to kiss and nuzzle each other, until he felt his own tears mixing with hers.

"We're a sorry pair. I planned to seduce you into bed and instead I end up crying like a girl" he groaned.

"I know, and I love you for it." she said tenderly. "Can we focus on the seduction part now?" she giggled

"With pleasure."


	6. Chapter 6

So...this chapter is a heavy M rating. If you don't want that then please skip it and wait for the next chapter. After all...they're in love and so...

I don't own the Newsroom. Thank you so much for your reviews.

* * *

Palm Springs Chapter 6

Will stood up and put on some music. He chose the blues, that he knew she loved as much as he did. He carried the candles and placed them on their bedside tables while Mackenzie watched him, tickled that he was taking such care with the details.

He turned off the lights and lite the rest of the candles that Charlie had arranged for them. The room was bathed in candlelight when he walked over to Mackenzie and held out his hand to pull her up and into his arms.

"Are you ready for the seduction scene?" he said, his eyes burning.

" More than ready"

"Good because you have a starring role my love." he whispered, holding her and swaying to the soft strains of jazz. He began to kiss her more deeply, both of them not holding back, knowing where this was finally going he was free to run his hands over her body. He undid her robe and let it fall on the floor, as she undid his.

She was wearing a lacy strapless bra and thong panties. He pulled her over to the bed so he could sit on the edge and pull her close to him. As she stood , he kissed her stomach and nuzzled into her belly, kissing her scar from one end to the other.

When he looked up at her there were tears streaming down her face. He stood up and kissed her tenderly. For her it was a moment of acceptance that was so loving it moved her deeply.

"Kenz, oh god, I want you" he moaned

He pulled back the duvet and pushed her gently down on her back, climbing beside her, and pressing his body against her so she could feel his hardness through his boxers. It didn't take them long to strip off their underwear, and entwine their naked bodies, rubbing against each other, both moaning with desire.

He sucked her nipples, first one and then the other, nipping at her skin as she moaned with pleasure. He kissed his way down to her pussy, while she stroked his throbbing shaft.

"Touch me Will, please" she begged.

He slipped his fingers into her pussy and found her dripping wet, which made his cock throb even harder until her couldn't stand it any longer. He needed to taste her. He buried his face in her pussy, licking her and nipping at her until she was screaming.

"Please, please, I want to you in my mouth. I want to suck you." She begged

He came up and laid down on his back beside her so she could take his cock in her mouth, as he moaned.. The sight of Mackenzie taking his erect cock into her mouth was so thrilling to him, he could barely hold back his orgasm.

"Stop please. It feels so fucking good but I don't want to come in your mouth. Not this time. I want to fuck you " he groaned.

He raised himself up, spreading her legs and placing his cock at the opening of her pussy, teasing her with the head, until she was begging him to fuck her.

He entered her slowly, but when she started to move and buck her ass against him, he couldn't hold back. He thrust into her wildly, and she met his thrusts, pulling at his ass. "Harder Billy. Fuck me harder."

He thrust into her with his full weight and before he could reach down and touch her, she was already starting to come. He could feel the walls of her pussy clenching his cock and the waves of her orgasm flooding her. It brought him to a crashing orgasm, while she kept coming, over and over, screaming his name.

"Fuck I love you so much, he groaned"

"I love you Billy." She cried

"Kenz, I came so hard. You feel so incredible." he said, kissing her so deeply she was fighting for air. " I missed you so much." He groaned.

" I've missed you just as much" she whispered, kissing his face and stroking him.

They both collapsed, panting and murmuring " I love you" stroking each other, until finally he rolled on his side pulling her tight against her.

"That was too fast, but I was so excited I couldn't hold back" he said, stroking her arm. "We'll try and make it last longer next time." He laughed.

"Honestly, I think its going to take a lot of love making before we can hold out and have one of those marathons…remember, like we used to?"

"Do you know how many times I've laid in bed at night thinking about you bent over the dining room table with my cock in your ass? Or…standing up with your legs wrapped around my waist, fucking you against a wall…or in the shower… I made myself come almost every night thinking about you. That's how it's been for four years."

"Will…you mean even after I came back?"

"Of course. What do you think? A man has to have his fantasies you know." H chuckled. I've gotten myself in trouble…calling your name…when I was having a drunken night…

"But I was right there, in your office the whole time!" she said, amazed at what he was telling her.

"You think I didn't know that? On New Year's Eve you looked so hot I nearly locked the door and took you right on my desk."

"God I wish you had!"

"And that blouse you wear, you know the silky one with the dots on it. I could see your nipples harden sometimes and I just wanted to tear it off you and suck them till you screamed."

"More" she begged

"Do you know that there were times when your voice in my ear gave me an erection …right on air?"

"I should have changed your screen. "Night News with a Hard On" Mackenzie smirked.

"Are you going to tell me with a straight face…that you never felt anything?"

"Yes, unless you count flooding my panties when you smiled at me, and making myself come after you called me at three in the morning." she smiled.

"Are you serious?" he grinned

"Of course I am. Your cock inside me has been my fantasy for almost five years you silly man. Who else would it be? It was only ever you my darling."

"Look what you've done." He growled, taking her hand and putting it on his stiff cock."

This time she rolled on top of him and stretched out, letting him slip his cock into her, as she moved slowly, swaying her hips and rubbing her clit against his groin.

"Jesus Mac, that is so fucking good" he groaned. "Can I touch you" he begged

"No, just lay still Billy. I'm fucking _you _now. And she did. She kept up the slow gyrations, rolling her ass on his cock, letting his orgasm build so slowly that he was begging her to let him fuck her. But she wouldn't. She held his arms against over his head and kissed him deeply while she let the friction of his pubic hairs against her clit bring her to the edge.

"I'm so close Billy" she moaned. "Please fuck me now,"

She let go of his arms and he flipped them over, grabbing the cheeks of her ass and thrusting into her. He used one hand to massage his clit, watching her face for that moment when her mouth opened and she threw back her head, screaming his name.

He rammed his cock hard and in and out of her until he could feel the surge in his groin and her pussy clamping hard on his cock. He held back just long enough to feel her first spasm, and then let go, bringing them to orgasm together. They rode out their orgasms, panting and drenched, until finally their hearts stopped pounding, and he rolled off of her and pulled her tightly to his side. He reached down and pulled up the duvet, and they fell into a deep sleep, finally satisfied, tangled in each other.

* * *

Will opened his eyes, as sunlight started to flood the room. Shit, he thought. They were supposed to be ready to tee off in less than an hour. Mackenzie was still sleeping soundly, half on top of him. He looked down at the mop of hair on his chest, her face buried in his fuzzy hairs, her arm flung across his body and chuckled to himself.

She had always reminded him of a sleeping puppy, curled up, nestled in a ball, and always on his chest. He had gotten so used to it, that when she was gone he used to wake in the middle of the night and long for the weight of her on his body. Nothing ever could replace that comfort. It was visceral longing that made him physically ache for her.

He didn't want to get up and didn't want to play golf. He just wanted to hang out with her and make love to her and spend the day away from prying eyes, and questions.

And he sure didn't want to run into Cally again. It was stupid of him to forget that she would be here. Last year he was drunk and lonely and she had left her husband behind and was all over Will. He barely remembered that night with her, except that it had ended badly. He had asked her to leave right after the sex, when she wanted to stay. He ended up leaving and getting another room which really upset her. She kept calling him at work afterwards and he was rude to her, never calling her back, ignoring her emails, until finally she stopped. He had done that to a number of women over the years that Mackenzie was gone. It was a chapter of his life that he wasn't proud of. How could ever have let go of this one girl who he wanted sleeping on top of him every night, like a warm blanket. Never again, he vowed.

"Mackenzie" he whispered, stroking her hair until her felt her stir. " Do you want to get up and play golf, or do you want to skip it?"

"Skip" she mumbled

"Okay, but I have to pee gorgeous." He gently lifted her head and slid his body out from under her. When he returned she was hugging his pillow, half awake, smiling at him.

"I love your smell" she said, sniffing his pillow. I took a pillow case and a sweaty tee-shirt from the laundry with me in my suitcase when I left that still smelled like you."

"I know" he said, climbing into bed and gathering her in his arms. I used to spray some of your perfume that you left in the bathroom, when I really wanted to torture myself. But most of all I missed the smell of your pussy. " he whispered

"Oh Will. How did we ever fuck things up so badly?"

" I don't know" He signed. " I think we should have a lazy day and talk about some things."

"Boy, you're really into talking these days. That's so good Will."

"Yah, Jack would be proud."he smirked

"What about the tournament. Won't they be expecting us?"

"Screw it. I'll send Charlie a text message that we're skipping. He'll love it." Will grinned.

They fell back to sleep for another hour and then awoke, starving and happier than either of then remembered for a very long time.

"I still can't believe I'm here in bed with you." She said lazily.

"I know, it's like we climbed Mount Everest, but we got here." He sighed

"Coffee, I need coffee."

"Room service. I think we should have breakfast on our terrace and then go and explore Palm Springs. Maybe do some shopping? Something to remember this week-end by?"

She knew that look. He wanted to spoil her and she wasn't going to fight it. It had been so long since Will had treated her like the love of his life, and it felt so good to her she wondered how she had ever left him for even one day.

They sat on their terrace, still in their robes and Will marveled at how much Mackenzie ate. She was relaxed and her happiness was shining on her face.

"Will your phone is vibrating. I can hear it, listen."

He went in to see who was bothering him, and grinned when he saw that it was Charlie. He let it go to voice mail and then listened to the message.

"You two better be doing what I hope you're doing. Have a good day and don't worry, I'll cover for you at dinner. I'll see you both on the plane."

"It was Charlie telling us not to show our faces until the morning." He smiled

They made love again, this time in the shower and Will complained that she was wearing him out. She just laughed and told him that he had better start going to the gym and get into shape because it was only going to get worse. They threw on their shorts and left the hotel to rent a car. Lonny drove them to the car rental place and agreed to let them drive on their own but he would have to trail them in the SUV he'd rented for the week-end.

"Come on Lonny. Do you really think that anyone is going to find me in a rental car in Palm Springs on a Sunday?"

"McAvoy, you're pushing your luck here. You're lucky I'm letting you drive at all."

Will wanted a convertible and Lonny tried to fight him on it. In the end Lonny gave in since he wasn't going to let them out of his sight for a second it didn't really matter what they drove. Lonny checked the car and handed Will the keys.

"If you try and lose me" he warned…"I'll run you off the road, I swear."

Will would have been happy to drive around Palm Beach with no idea where he was going. Just to be driving again, in the open air with Mackenzie beside him was like being let out of jail. But Mackenzie didn't see it that way. She had her GPS open on her iphone and was busy trying to direct him to the points of interest around the city. He was ignoring her on purpose, waiting to see how long he could get away with making wrong turns before she went crazy.

"Will, this is supposed to be fun! Stop ignoring me and do as you're told!"she barked

"Stop trying to produce this day Mackenzie. I am actually going someplace. Close your eyes and have some faith." he laughed.

Will took them to the residential neighbourhoods where the great modernist houses of Palm Beach with storied histories could be viewed from the road. They passed Frank Sinatra's famous house, and Bing Crosby's and the houses designed by the greatest American architects of their time, until finally she had to confess that this was fun and he did seem to know his way around Palm Beach.

Eventually they ended up downtown and Will pulled up in front of Tiffany's. Lonny pulled up behind him, chuckling at Will. The man is so predictable, he thought. One week-end with her and he was already buying the ring… He hopped out and cased the store, returning to nod to Will that it was fine for them to go in while he watched over the cars.

"Will what are we doing here?" Mackenzie asked sweetly

"Hush" he said, pulling her out of the car and leading her by the hand into the store.

They were wearing baseball caps and sunglasses but that didn't stop the sales person from greeting Will by name. At least it wasn't Manhattan with spies around every corner, Will thought. eventually he found what he was looking for. "Can I see that one please?" he asked, pointing to a single diamond hanging from a delicate platinum chain. The sales person hung it around Mackenzie's neck and held up a mirror for her see her reflection, the diamond dangling on her throat.

"It's beautiful….but Will."

"We'll take it" he nodded to their sales person.

She threw her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "Thank-you. I love it." she beamed.

"I have some catching up to do. Five years without any reminders that I love you Kenz."

She knew about the ring locked in his desk drawer. Someday, he hoped…but he knew better than to try and rush her this time around. They spent the rest of the afternoon strolling around Palm Beach. Mackenzie decided that Will needed a special gift to mark this day too. She didn't let on that she was looking until they passed a store with beautiful vintage guitars hanging in the window. Will had a collection of guitars that he treasured, but Mackenzie decided to see if he reacted to anything in the store.

"Come on, let's go in and just look." she urged

He admired several guitars, holding a few, and riffing on the strings. The owner of the shop could tell that Will was a serious collector from the questions he asked.

He smiled at Will, and said he would be right back and to please wait for him, as he disappeared through a door in the back of his shop.

A few minutes later he returned with a beautiful old Martin.

"This is something very special." He said handing it to Will.

Will ran his hands over the face of the guitar and whistled…"Is this who I think it is?"

"Yup"

"What is it Will?" Mackenzie asked

"It's signed by James Taylor"

"He's one of your heros." She smiled

"It was his guitar." The shop owner told them.

"Is it for sale?" Mackenzie asked

"Yes, but it's worth a lot miss." he smiled

"Can I have a word with you please? Will go outside and play for a minute." she nudged him

"Mac what are you thinking? Forget it…."

"Just go and talk to Lonny for a minute" She said, pushing him firmly towards the door.

Will walked out shaking her head at her stubbornness.

A few minutes later she opened the door and called him inside, and kissed him, handing him the guitar. "It's yours darling" she whispered. "With all my love."

"You can't do this Mac." he protested

"It's done. Now thank George and pick a case because I need some lunch before I faint. Must be all that excersize."

"You two been golfing then?"

"Yah, lots and lots of…golfing" Will said grinning

They picked a case and Will bought some finger picks, and flat picks and they thanked George and left the store.

"Mackenzie" Will said sternly, as they drove away, "Whatever it cost you can't afford that."

"Oh yes I can. I came into my trust fund and I'm richer than you are now, smarty pants, she laughed. And…this is the first time I will have touched it and it's perfect that it's for a gift…for you. It makes me very happy so be quiet Will." she smiled

He had forgotten all about that part of Mackenzie. She was so low key about money except for the clothes and shoes that he knew she spent a fortune on. And so she should, she always looked so great, he thought.

"Thank-you" he whispered, pulling over and stopping the car, so he could kiss her.

Now what are they doing? Lonny wondered, shaking his head as they necked like teenagers in broad daylight. After 10 mins of this he starting honking at them.

Will gave him the finger and gunned it, leaving Lonny pissed and laughing at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for you kind reviews. I don't own any of this.

* * *

Will decided the best way to surprise Mackenzie with their dinner plans was to take her someplace he knew she'd love. They were having lunch in a café when he excused himself on the pretext of finding the men's room so he could make a phone call. He had a hunch that George would know exactly the kind of place he had in mind.

When he returned to the table Mackenzie was busy emailing on her blackberry, a sight that always made Will nervous.

"What are you doing?" he asked nervously

"Just texting the world about your prowess in bed." She teased

"Seriously, tell me that you're not emailing Sloan…"

"Relax" she laughed. So what are we doing now?"

"I think we should go back to the hotel, take a nap, pack and then slip out for a bite, and not at the hotel. I'm surprising you tonight, remember?"

"I do." she smiled, rising to find the ladies room, and plant a kiss on his cheek.

Lonny was waiting for them outside hoping they were tired and ready to go back to the hotel.

"I guess we should take the car back, or we could keep it for later, when we go …"

"Not at night. I need to be doing the driving if you're thinking of going out after dark." Lonny warned

"Had a feeling you'd wreck my fun." Will smirked. He knew this time Lonny was right.

They drove back to return the car and let Lonny deliver them safely back to the hotel, agreeing to meet him in the lobby at 7pm. and thanking him for letting them have such a great day of freedom.

"Good that was fun." Will mused, as they walked back to their room, with their arms draped around each other with his new guitar flung over Will's shoulders.

"You have a few hours to play with it." she smiled at him. She knew him so well. He was itching to get his fingers on the strings and she loved it when he played.

"Maybe a little bit" he said excitedly.

Mackenzie undressed and slipped into bed for a nap while Will sat on the sofa strumming his new guitar softly, humming tunes as she fell asleep. Later she felt him climb into bed beside her. She felt his arm around her pulling her into his side so she could nestle on his chest and drift back to sleep curled up against him.

It was Lonny who woke them. It was 7:30 before they opened their eyes to the sound of Will's phone vibrating on his bedside table.

"Ok, thanks man. Be down in half an hour." Will mumbled into his phone.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. Or do you want to skip dinner?" he whispered to the head sleeping on his chest.

"No" she mumbled. " Better get up."

"I think so. Let's grab dinner and then pack. Ok?" he said, stroking her hair.

She rolled on her back and stretched her arms, smiling at him. "That was a great nap."

"You slept so soundly"

Suddenly she felt a wave of sadness come over her. Soon they would be back in New York and this euphoria would be over. She would be back in her own bed, waiting for a date night and an invitation to stay at Will's… Life had to return to normal, and she knew that…

She turned her face away from him, not wanting to spoil the moment with her anxious thoughts. The important thing was that they were back together. She needed to focus on that, she decided.

"What am I wearing for this mystery date?"

"Did you bring your jeans?"

"Yes!" she smiled

"Good, that's what I'm wearing."

They rose quickly and threw on their jeans. She wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and her new diamond dangling at her throat. She made sure to wear a sexy push up bra that made her cleavage show just a enough to entice him.

He loved Mackenzie in tight jeans that showed off her long, lean body. She was wearing cowboy boots because they had a heel that would make her just tall enough to kiss him standing up.

"Very sexy" he smiled, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her up, so she could wrap her legs around his waist and kiss him deeply.

"You can still pick me up which is good because I want you to…"

"Later " he growled, feeling the weight of her pressing down on his twitching cock.

He put her down and finished getting ready, and they slipped out the door to find Lonny.

The place that George had recommended was exactly what Will had in mind. It was a local bar with pool tables and beer on tap and the best wings and burgers in town.

They settled into a booth at the back of the bar and ordered Corona's and burgers an fries and then started a game of pool while they waited for dinner to arrive.

Mackenzie was good. He had forgotten how good. She had a way of leaning into the table with her ass in the air that drove him crazy. He was sure she did it on purpose. He loved seeing his diamond dangling from her neck, as she leaned over, flashing her cleavage for him…and a few other men who gave him admiring glances.

"Ok, hot shot. Our food has arrived and you win." He laughed, pulling her into the booth.

He knew that the whole vegetarian, fish thing that she practiced most days did not change the fact that she_ loved_ a good burger and fries. He watched her take that first bite, grinning with delight.

"Oh god Will. This is delicious!" she groaned

"Good. I thought you would like it." He laughed "Some things never change and I'm so glad Kenz" he said lovingly. And…I was hoping we could talk about some things."

"Like what?"

"Like what's in store for us" he said in light happy voice.

But Mackenzie didn't hear it that way. She was worried about their future and how things would change when they got home.

"You know this burger is so good, I don't think I want to stop long enough to talk."

Mackenzie not want to talk? Impossible. She was avoiding the subject, but he decided not to push. They would have hours to talk on the plane.

"They ate and drank, and laughed their way through dinner, stuffed and tired and ready to go back to the hotel and pack before getting a good night's sleep.

They were catching a 5am flight back to New York and going straight to the newsroom. The team that stayed behind would have the line-up ready and knowing Jim, things would be in good shape for the evening's broadcast, But still it would be tight and Will needed to be well rested for the cameras.

It didn't take long for them to pack. Will was in bed first, waiting for her, watching her scurry around the suite, checking for bits of underwear that might be lurking under the bed. When she was certain she had everything packed, she plopped in bed beside him, and moaned with happiness as he pulled her over and wrapped his legs and arms around her. God he felt good. Better than good, she thought silently.

"What is it Kenz?" He whispered . He knew her silences.

"Nothing, just how good you feel." she said softly

" You too." he smiled

"Do you think we can sleep now?"

"We can try." She mumbled, running her hands over his chest, kissing his neck and nuzzling into him.

At 2am Will stirred in his sleep and didn't feel her on his chest or curled into his side. He reached for her, but her side of the bed was empty. He called out to her, and she told him to go back to sleep. It was only two hours till they had to get up so he stumbled out of bed to find her. She was on the sofa wrapped in a blanket, doing what he didn't know…

"What are you doing? Couldn't sleep?"he mumbled

"No, and you should go back to sleep."

Her voice was shaky and he knew that meant she was anxious about something.

"Come back to bed and tell me." he said sleepily.

"There's nothing to tell. Please go back to sleep." She pleaded.

"Mackenzie." he said sharply. "We're not doing this. Not this time around. No secrets, no shut outs . Are you going make me stand here or are you coming back to bed?"

She rose and walked slowly back to bed and watched him lift the duvet and wait for her to climb in. Once they were nestled together he asked her again, what was going on in her head?

"I just woke up and remembered that it's almost over."

"What's almost over?" he said, alarmed that she seemed to be off on some irrational train of thought that made no sense at all.

"This" she whispered

"What the hell is _'this'_?"

"You know, _this,_ us, like this."

"Mackenzie either you are speaking Swahili or I'm dumber than I thought possible. What _are_ you talking about?"

"Come on Will. You know what I mean. Falling asleep together, waking up together, just being close. I mean I know that we'll have sleep overs, but... And that's just the way it has to be.." she said rather frantically

He wasn't sure what she was saying exactly, except that she clearly wasn't where he was. He thought they would be living together but that was obviously not what she was thinking...

" I'm not sure what to say." he sighed

"There's nothing…I guess we should try and sleep so you won't be a mess tomorrow night. Okay?"

He pulled her close and kissed her and closed his eyes. Sometimes Mackenzie could be so complicated… he thought, falling off to sleep.

At 4am the wake-up call came and they bolted out of bed grumbling and stumbled into the shower. It had been 24 hours since they made love and Will was trying to figure out if they had time for it now…but probably not, he decided.

But then Mackenzie started to soap her breasts and her pussy and his cock just bolted upright at the sight of her touching herself, even if was only to get clean.

She saw what was happening to him and she smiled before kissing him and asking him to lift her up. He hoisted her in his arms so she could wrap her legs around him and encourage him, rubbing his shaft until he moaned…"we don't have time".

"Yes we do. Just do it." she groaned

"He tried to touch her but she knew this had to be fast and she just wanted him to have pleasure. "No, just come inside me" she moaned.

He found her pussy and thrust up into her, as she encouraged him to move faster, and faster. "But Kenz.." he moaned.

"Hush…just do it for me" she groaned

"He stopped thinking and just fucked her until he came hard, grunting and panting, as the hot water ran over his back.

She kissed him deeply and told him she loved him and climbed off him and finished washing her pussy, as he recovered, mumbling that he knew she hadn't finished…

"Hush. This was for you. I love that you wanted me so badly" she laughed as she stepped out of the shower and ran to dry off and get dressed.

As much as he enjoyed what had happened, Will's real happiness came from pleasing her. He didn't like one sided sex. He would get her back…whenever they had their next sleepover. He thought the whole thing was ridiculous. They were too old to "date"…..but he didn't know what Mackenzie was thinking, except that she said that it was" the way it had to be." A small part of him started to feel that nagging old insecurity returning to haunt him. He needed to push that away…maybe talk to Jack about it.

Lonny was waiting for them with a smirk on his face. He could tell from their body language that this was the real deal and it made him chuckle.

"Are you ready for this Kenz?" Wil asked flatly as they rode to the airport.

"I know I was thinking the same thing. I'm dreading it too."

"I have a feeling Charlie will behave. ." Will said.

"Yah but Sloan won't. She'll be all over me."

"No worries, she's on a commercial flight, but you might see her at the airport. Anyway, it's no one's fucking business, except ours."

""Ok you tell Sloan that." She laughed.

"Don't worry I will."

"Calm down. She's curious because she cares about us, and besides we have been acting out our entire story in front of the whole newsroom for almost two years…and you more than me, I might add."

"Oh really? So telling the whole world that…"

"Okay, okay, you made your point." She groaned.

"We're worrying too much." Will decided. He took her hand and changed the subject.

"Today is going to be a marathon with the show tonight…so let's just go home… I mean, we're both going to want to sleep."

She was silent. He was mumbling, probably nervous that she would expect something, she decided. Whatever he meant by that, didn't feel good to her.

They arrived at the airport and joined the rest of the team in the lounge, waiting for their flight to be called. It was obvious to everyone that Will and Mackenzie were finally back together and for once, everyone was discreet and silently happy for them. The flight home was a chance to nap and run through the notes that Jim had sent about the evening's line- up.

"God Will, Jim really has risen to the occasion. It's a solid line-up with good guests. Jim's notes are thorough. He's done all the work…"

"Don't say it. He's not going to be in my ear tonight…is he Mackenzie?" he said in a grumpy voice.

"Of course not."

"Good. Now can we go to sleep please?'

"Of course. You sleep" she smiled

" No, I said "we". We both know if you're awake I won't get any sleep…" he mumbled

Mackenzie closed up her lap top and curled up against Will as he pulled the blanket over them and settle in for a long nap.

Charlie watched them sleep, enjoying the whole thing immensely.

* * *

It was a long day, but Jim had everything lined up and all Mackenzie had to do was run through the line-up and brief Will on his guests. He was tired. She could tell that his energy was low so she prompted him gently, helping him with some of the names of his guests, and keeping him on point. As soon as the show ended, he went out to find her. She had her coat on and was wheeling her suitcase out of her office when he caught up with her.

"Wait for me, please?"

"I was just going to catch a cab."

He grabbed the handle of her bag and wheeled it into his office. Whatever was going on with her was upsetting him now. Wasn't she even going to say good-night? She followed him into his office, confused and feeling awkward.

"Mackenzie" he said sharply, turning to face her. "Where you really just going to leave?"

"I was going to wait for you to say good-night…"

"Lonny and I are driving you home." he said softly. "I don't know what's the matter but I wish you would just tell me" he said, exasperated and more than a little worried.

"I'm just over tired. We both are. I didn't mean to be…rude. I'll wait for you to change."

They drove to Mackenzie's place in silence. He held her hand and put his arm around her, hoping she would say something, but she didn't. He insisted on walking her to her door, and seeing her safely inside.

"Thank-you Will. It was a wonderful week-end. Go home and get some sleep." she said, with weak smile on her face.

He kissed her tenderly, but there were no "I love you's."

"Okay" he whispered. "Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning. It was a great week-end and I'm so glad that you came Kenz"

With that he left and as soon as the door closed behind him, she felt her whole body tremble. Nothing bad had happened. He was kind and loving to her, and they were back together… but still she felt sad and alone, almost as though it had been some kind of wonderful dream that was over. She unpacked and climbed into bed trying to think about all the happiness of the week-end instead of how much she missed his arms around her.

Will rode home in silence, deep in thought. This was not how he had wanted it to go. He had just assumed that she would be coming home with him. He climbed into bed , exhausted and sad. He missed her. Fuck it, he thought. He picked up his phone and pressed her number and when she answered he could tell from her voice that she was still upset.

"Look" he launched in " I know you need time, and I'm not trying to rush you, but fuck Mackenzie, I don't want to sleep without you. I don't want to fuck around and pretend we're going to start "dating" and hoping for a god damn 'sleep over'.I'm sorry, I know this is not what you want to hear, but I think it's ridiculous that I'm here and you're there, and what is the fucking point of being back together if we have to sleep alone?" He was roaring at her now.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Why didn't you say something?" she yelled back at him.

"I tried, but to tell you the truth it never dawned on me that you would want to run back to your apartment like a scared..I don' t know what."

" I wasn't scared…and I didn't want to come back here. I was waiting for you." she protested

"Well why didn't you just tell me that?" he laughed, half upset and half thrilled that she felt the same way. By the time she said good-night to him, he was dressed and halfway out the door.

Lonny would kill him if he knew…but Will didn't care. He flagged a cab and rode to her place shaking his head. She was impossible. No wonder she was upset. What was he supposed to be…a fucking mind reader?

Mackenzie was just starting to nod off to sleep when her doorman buzzed her. She stumbled to the door and opened it …as a frustrated Will pushed his way in and strode past her, silently.. into her bedroom. He stripped off his clothes and climbed in her bed, holding back the duvet.

"Get in" he groaned.."I could have just done this..in the first place if you'd asked to me. Instead I've crossed the city twice and all because..."

"I'm so glad you did." she whispered,as she climbed in and waited for him to pull her up close to him and kiss the top of her head.

"Now be quiet and go to sleep Mackenzie" he ordered.

In the middle of the night he stirred and felt the comforting weight of her on his chest, and groaned, happy and content. "I love you Kenz" he whispered, to the sleeping head on his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for continuing to review,even though it feel like a re-run! Time for a new story I think.

I don't own the newsroom and this is M rated

* * *

Palm Springs Chapter 8

Mackenzie was the first to open her eyes. She looked up at Will sleeping soundly and realized that she was back in her own bed and he was with her. She remembered waking up sometime after midnight and finding him at her door, and then tumbling into bed and falling asleep in his arms after some kind of lecture about not hiding things. It was a bit of a blur but she didn't care. He was here and it was because he didn't want to sleep without her. She remembered that part..how could she not?

He was aging, his face was lined now, and sometimes when he was tired she could see bags forming under his eyes, and his chin sagged a little. To her he had never been more handsome. She resisted the urge to move a lock of hair on his forehead for fear of waking him. She adored every inch of him and could hardly believe that he loved her again. She touched the diamond handing around her neck and remembered how tenderly he kissed her when he gave it to her. She wanted to preserve this moment, watching him sleep peacefully, in her memory bank forever.

"I can feel you staring at me." he said without opening his eyes.

"How can you tell?" she giggled

"Because you're so close I can feel your breath me on and the scent of your hair.."

He opened his eyes, and her heart swelled. His eyes were like blue pools of light and when he fixed them on her she lite up inside.

"What time is it?" he said in sleepy voice.

"Eight thirty. I'm hungry."

"Do you by any chance have any food?" he smirked

"I have fruit and coffee…and maybe some yoghurt."

"How thrilling. Mackenzie how do you live with no food in your fridge?"

"Here we go." She sighed "Lecture time? It seems to me I feel asleep with you lecturing me, and now I have to wake up to it too?"

"Okay. I shouldn't have asked about he the food when I already knew the answer" he said gently, pulling her in for a hug.

She laid her head on his chest and snuggled up to him. "Will, where am I going to live?"

"With me of course."

"Just like that?"

"I think that's how it works when you're forty and fifty plus, plus…we just do it. Why the hell not?"

"Is there enough closet space for me?" she asked timidly

"No but we'll figure something out. We can turn the guest room into a closet for you. That should do for now and then we'll see. Maybe we'll move to a bigger place or maybe we'll get a beach house in the Hamptons or a country place upstate. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Yes" she grinned

"Let's get up and pack some suitcases for you…and then go to my..I mean, our place, so I can change and make us breakfast. Sound good?"

"That sound great only it's your place Will. I'll be living with you in your place."

"So what would it take for you to feel like it's yours too?"

"I guess if we bought a place together it would be ours…or if we had bought your place together, I don't know, I just know that your apartment feels like you, and that's how it should be."

"I couldn't stay in the place we had together Kenz. It was too sad for me. Too many reminders. And then News Night got bigger and I could afford to move into the place I have now. Let's just wait and see where we feel like living. Okay?"

"Okay. Plus I can always leave a lot of my clothes here."

"No way. I want you to give this place up. No bolt holes. No running back here when we have our first big fight" Will said in a serious tone, staring right into her eyes.

They got up reluctantly and showered and Will helped her pack enough clothes and shoes for at least a week. He dumped the contents of her bathroom drawers into a big file box, thinking that once all that stuff was cramped into his bathroom, she would feel more at home.

He packed up all her computer stuff and phone chargers and every other electronic wire he could find and grabbed some family photos and stuffed her teddy bear into another file box as she watched amused at his determination to leave nothing behind that she would miss. No excuse to run back here, if he could possibly help it.

"At least we don't have to worry about packing the kitchen." he grinned

"What about my furniture and …"

"Storage. I have plenty of room in my storage place. We'll get it all packed up and moved by next week. The movers will bring the rest of your clothes and personal stuff to _our_ place. You don't have to come back here again. So, say good-bye to this apartment. "

She looked alarmed and he saw her expression and stopped packing.

"If you're having second thoughts, now would be the time to tell me Mac." he said softly

"Not about living together. I want that Will. You know I do…it just that you're doing it so fast, and making it feel…"

"Final?"

"Yes, that's the word."

"Well it is. We haven't been through all the shit …we've been through, just to play house Kenz. "

"I know, but slow down Will. I need some time to sort out my things and decide what I want to store. You just have to trust that I won't try to escape. "

He could see that she was serious and after the last time he tried to go too fast, and scared her away, he should know better then to try that again, he reasoned.

"Okay, you're right. You need to manage your move." he said softly

"Yes I do. But I am moving in. And I'm so happy that I am."

"Good, Lonny will be here in a few mins. Let's get this stuff into the elevator."

Less than a hour later they were standing at the door to Will's apartment. He put down her suitcases and opened the door, and pushed her inside.

"I'm not carrying you this morning, but at least I can do this" he whispered. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately until she was breathless. "Welcome to your new home sweetheart." He said tenderly. "And tonight we'll christen that bed properly…and eventually I intend to bend you over every table and counter, and sofa in this place. I've dreamt about it you know" he said, his voice hoarse with desire for her.

"Me too." She giggled. But now we have to hurry up and get to work…after you feed me, please?"

Will made them a quick breakfast, scrambled eggs and toast and coffee and for the first time he saw Mackenzie sit at his kitchen counter, happily eating her breakfast. He ran and got his iphone and snapped her picture. It was a sight he wanted to savior…and show Dr Habib at tomorrow's session. He relished the thought of telling Jack all that had happened during one fateful week-end in Palm Beach.

Will had one more thing to do before they left for work. He fished around in his top drawer and found a key ring with silver heart dangling from a chain. It was in an Hermes orange box. He remembered buying it for Mackenzie…back before .. for the car that he was planning as a surprise on her birthday. But they never made it to her birthday. She was gone a month before. He had kept it, hidden away in his drawer, never opening it, not wanting to think about all that came after it.

He slipped a key to the apartment on the ring and threw the box away.

It was during their ride to the studio, when he took her hand and turned up her palm and placed the key ring in her hand, and closed her fingers around it.

"Try not to lose it right away" he grinned. Mackenzie was famous for losing her keys.

She opened her hand and examined the silver heart. It was engraved with the date of her 35th birthday and xo WM.

"Will?" she looked at him, puzzled..

He had forgotten about the engraving. "Yah…it was for the car I was planning as a surprise…" he said shyly.

"It's beautiful. Thank-you" she beamed, tears welling up in her eyes. It was just another reminder of how much he had once loved her…and loved her still.

* * *

Mackenzie was sitting in her desk when Sloan barged into her office, loaded for bear.

"To say that I'm mad, would be a huge understatement." She barked, sitting in the chair opposite Mackenzie.

"Calm down Sloan. I'm sorry but Will and I needed time alone."

"Time? Try days and nights for the entire week-end ! You were a no-show at the tournament on Sunday when I was there just for you. Where the hell were you?" she smirked "This better be good…"

"Will and I took the day to ourselves. We drove around Palm Beach and…"

"What is _that_ around you neck?" Sloan gasped, leaning in to peer at the Mackenzie's throat.

"It's pretty isn't it.?"

"It's more than pretty. You've never worn that before. And what are those in your ears?"

"Oh I've had these for years. They were from Will, but I never wore them."

"That diamond around your neck is from him too, isn't it Kenz?"

"Yes. He bought it at Tiffany's in Palm Beach. He loves me." Mackenzie whispered

"Really? Of course he loves you. The whole world knows that he loves you. You were the only person who didn't believe it Kenz,"

"And I love him, and so….we're back together." Finally she said it out loud, and it felt good as she leaned back in her chair and grinned at Sloan, her eyes shining.

"Well yes, I figured that much when I saw you guys on the dance floor on Saturday night. Details please?"

"We're just happy and that's all there is to tell." She blushed

"You're blushing Kenz. Was it..amazing? I bet you guys do it like you fight. On fire, right?"

"Sloan shut up! I'm not discussing our sex life!"

"Good plan Mackenzie, and don't email about it either." Will smirked, standing in the doorway.

How long had he been standing there…Mackenzie wondered. He didn't look pleased.

"Sloan was just leaving." Mackenzie hissed at Sloan, gesturing for her to leave before Will went at her.

"No I wasn't. Will this is just girl friend stuff. I'm glad you finally came to your senses. I really am."

"I think you should come to your senses before I lose my temper Sloan," he said sharply.

"Come on Will. She's just happy for us." Mackenzie scolded.

"This whole subject is off limits." He said sharply, turning on his heels and leaving abruptly.

Mackenzie was taken aback at Will's lack of humor. She know he adored Sloan. She found herself apologizing to Sloan which felt bad to Mackenzie. She stood up and left her office on the pretext of having to go a meeting. She strode into Will's office and sat down opposite him.

"What was that about Will?" she asked in a serious tone.

"I don't like my private life becoming a topic of conversation in this office." he sighed

"It's _our_ private life, and nothing private was discussed. You were mean to Sloan. Your tone was harsh and you were trying to scar her into shutting up. That's not good behaviour Will."

"Okay. Maybe I over reacted but please … can't people just mind their own fucking business?"

"For the most part they do. But Sloan happens to my friend, correction _our _friend. She looks up to you and respects you and she cares deeply about both of us and she's just excited because apparently after being at each other's throats for almost two years….we're finally happy. That's all that was Will. "

"Okay. I'm sorry. "

"Tell Sloan. And try and have a sense of humor about this….please?" she said standing up and going around to sit on his lap and give him a tender kiss.

"Okay, he grumbled" although having Mackenzie on his lap in his office, kissing him felt pretty damn good, he decided, patting her bum to get up and let him get back to writing his scripts.

He didn't know why he was in such a bad mood. What he wanted was finally happening, and Mackenzie seemed pretty happy. But he felt anxious and out of sorts and it showed as he started the broadcast.

Mackenzie turned off the feed, so that only Will could hear her.

"We're on privately now." she cooed during the first commercial break.

"I know, I'm off tonight." He sighed

"Just wanted to tell you that I love you and that you look very handsome in that shirt and tie. Now smile and charm all those woman watching you right now." she teased him

He couldn't help but smile at that. She continued to jolly him along, until finally he said good-night and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Will changed quietly and went to find her to go home.

"Want to pop into Hang Chew's? she asked gently

"Not tonight. It's out first night at home together. Do you mind?"

"Of course not. Let's curl up in bed and eat…I don't know, pizza?"

"Sounds good."

They rode home in silence. He was anxiously playing with her hand, lost in thought. She didn't know what this was about. Will always did have his moods and often they were a result of him obsessing about something. Things sometimes got stuck in his head that couldn't get past, or just let go of. It wasn't until they had unpacked their bags, and were finally curled up in bed with trays of food and the tv on, that she was able to talk to him.

"So, what's bothering you?" she asked, between kisses.

He thought for a while, reluctant to tell her what was on his mind. But he knew if he didn't it would just fester and turn into something bigger. He could wait for tomorrow to talk to Jack, but knew that not telling Mackenzie wasn't good either.

"I'm worried that you're going to bolt."

"You know in Britain there are women who are labeled "bolters". It's not a nice label. It means that they take what want, are entertained for a while and then they get bored and they bolt. Is that what you think I am Will?"

"No! I just want you to promise me that you won't just up and leave the first time things get rocky. I want this Mackenzie. I want it to work and I'm putting everything on the line….again… and I want to know that you're really in this."

"It's all I've wanted for five years. It's the reason I came home. I could have gone to London and started fresh. But I chose to come here, and it's why I asked to work with you. Do you really think I would have put myself through that if I didn't pray that you would take me back?"

Will didn't speak. He just picked up the trays and took them to the kitchen. When he returned, he turned off the lights and climbed under the covers and pulled Mackenzie to him, kissing her deeply. He was in control now. He kissed her and fondled her and stripped off her nightie, bending down to suckle her nipples and massage her pussy, urgently wanting to be inside her. He held his cock up to her mouth, asking her to suck him, until he groaned and moved his hips, pulling out of her mouth before he came.

He flipped her on her back and entered her, rubbing her clit until she screamed and thrusting wildly. It was urgent, passionate sex. He needed to take her, and bring her to a crashing orgasm, and then he grunted and drove his cock into her, flicking his hips in long, hard strokes until he exploded inside her.

Mackenzie just held on tight, letting him set the pace and bring her to a shattering climax, She didn't remember Will ever wanting her so urgently or taking her with such passion.

There was no need to speak. They said everything with their bodies. He held her so close she could hear every beat of his heart, as she fell into a deep, delicious sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks as always for reading and reviewing. I don't own the newsroom

* * *

Wednesday morning Mackenzie woke up in Will's bed, her bed now, to the sudden realization that this glass box in the sky was home, and the man sleeping next to her who was the closest thing to her heart, loved her and wanted to share his life with her.

She watched him sleep and felt the tears pooling up in her eyes. It was still very early and he was sleeping soundly no doubt from the passionate lovemaking that had sent them both into a deep sleep.

She tip toed out of bed and drew the blinds shut tightly to block out the light.

The kitchen was not where she usually spent much time, but this morning she could surprise him and make coffee and toast and fruit salad, and maybe if she was feeling bold…some scrambled eggs. She set the counter for two, squeezed some oranges into fresh juice and put out butter and jam and cut fruit into a big bowl and sprinkled it with some fake sugar and a squeeze of lemon. So far so good.

How hard could it be fry up some bacon rashers for Will and scramble a few eggs? She went to work, placing strips of bacon in a frying pan and breaking a few eggs into a bowl, and putting on a pot of fresh coffee.

Will smelled the unmistakable aroma of bacon frying, even before he opened his eyes. Could it be? Mackenzie attempting breakfast? He smiled to himself and stretched in bed. And then the smell turned rather aggressive, more like burnt bacon he decided.

When he found her she was trying to move the frying pan off the stove, while at the same time trying to save the eggs that were looking sadly over cooked. Will sat down and smiled.

"Well this looks delicious Kenz" he said enthusiastically, picking up a piece of burnt toast that she had obviously tried to scrape.

When she placed his plate of burnt bacon and rubbery eggs in front of him, he just smiled and said thank-you.

"Shut up Will," she frowned.

"Stop it, this is just fine. Next time you'll turn down the stove to medium, and take the toast out earlier and it will be perfect!" he said encouragingly.

"Well the fruit salad is good and the coffee should be ok" she said weakly

"The point is you tried. No one has ever made me breakfast here before. It's such a treat Kenz" he laughed.

"Yah, I guess you made them breakfast" she said flatly

"Nope, no one, never. Just you." he said grabbing her and pulling her in for a kiss.

"This is nice, you and me. Very domestic, don't you think?" he grinned

"You don't have to eat it. Just have some fruit and I'll make you fresh toast."

"You sit down. I'll do the toast."

He didn't care about the burnt food. He just loved having her here, and he didn't care if she never cooked. She was great in the control room and perfect in his ear and in bed she was incomparable. That was what mattered to him. And she loved him. He felt it from the first moment she walked back into his life.

Never far from her phone, Mackenzie had placed it on the counter next to her, waiting for a call from her father. He had texted earlier that he was in New York for a few days and wanted to see her.

"Will, father is in town for two or three days."

"That's great Kenz. I would love to see him…if you think that would be ok…"

"Of course it would be. I mean Will, I live here now…and father needs to be told the news before he pitches up at my apartment."

"What did you tell him when we split?"

"The truth. I didn't lie to you, so why would I lie to my father?" she sighed

"So…what did…"

She cut him off and told him what her father had said.

"He was very upset. He said he wouldn't judge me, but that you were a fine man who loved me and he hoped I hadn't lost you. I told him that I loved you and I knew I'd made a terrible mistake, and that I hoped you would forgive me…someday."

"And so I did." He said quietly, looking at her tenderly. He used to wonder if he would see Mackenzie's parents again. He had begun to grow close to Michael McHale who in many ways was more of a father to him then his own had ever been.

Losing Mackenzie had been so painful for him that staying in touch with her parents would have been too difficult for Will. Sir Michael had called him a couple of times, just to say hello and reassure him that Mackenzie was alive and still reporting.

"Well tonight after we wrap you should have a quiet drink with your father."

"I want you with me when we tell him Will. Please?"

"Of course, I was just trying to…"

"I know, but I want you there."

He was pleased that she wanted to do this together. Very pleased in fact. Mackenzie adored her father and it warmed his heart to know that she was excited about telling her father their news.

* * *

Fortunately it was a light news days and they were able to plan the show and still have time to visit HR and declare themselves a couple according to corporate rules, and make a fast run to Mackenzie's place so she could sort out the books she wanted to move.

It was during the last commercial break, that Michael McHale, surprised Will by popping his head around the studio door.

"See you soon my boy." He shouted out to Will.

Will smiled and nodded and then turned to face the cameras and conclude the show, before jumping up to greet Sir Michael with a warm hug.

"Mackenzie tells me that you're joining us for a drink. That's great Will."

"I'll just run and change and be right with you."

Mackenzie came into the studio and stopped for a second to watch the two men she loved most in the world with their heads together chatting. She took her father's arm and kissed his cheek and led him away so Will could change for dinner.

She hadn't told him anything more than that Will wanted to have a drink with them.

"Well, it's good to see Will looking so well, and you my darling are looking wonderful."

"Thanks Dad. Will will just be a minute and then we can leave."

"I'm happy to see that you and Will seem to be on friendly terms Mackenzie. It's much better that way. Will is a fine man."

"Father…we"

"All set." Will smiled, interrupting Mackenzie, much to her relief.

They left making small talk and hopping into Will's waiting car. Lonny drove them to the Carlyle Hotel where Michael McHale was staying. The bar at the Carlyle was always a favorite spot for Will and Mackenzie when there were dating. They often went to hear Woody Allen, or some famous jazz musician or singer perform. Once Woody had invited Will to jam with him which a huge thrill for both of them. Will was very good and after that Woody made a point of inviting Will to jam with him a few times a year when he was performing around Manhattan.

They settled into a booth in the bar and ordered drinks and then Will took Mackenzie's hand and saw Sir Michael's eyebrows arch in surprise at this tender gesture.

"Sir" Will began. Mackenzie and I have some news." he said calmly

"Yes I can see that." Sir Michael said smiling at them both. "And may I say that I couldn't be more pleased."

Mackenzie just smiled at Will.

"So…am I to assume that I will be giving someone away soon?" Sir Michael teased.

Will didn't skip a beat. "Yes Sir." He said softly

Mackenzie looked at Will with a stunned gaze. What was he saying? They weren't back together a week and he was telling her father that wedding bells were around the corner?

"Dad, we haven't made any plans" Mackenzie said firmly, giving Will a puzzled look that silenced him, before he made it any worse.

"Well, we must call your Mother." Sir Michael said excitedly.

"May I call her please…in the morning. She'll be asleep now."

"Fine but don't forget or I may beat you to it."he grinned

The rest of the hour was happy enough except that Will found it difficult to feel relaxed with Mackenzie so obviously unhappy with his outburst. He had just said what was in his heart, even if he timing was not ideal.

"Now, please indulge your father and give me some details. When did this all happen?" he asking, squeezing Mackenzie's arm and smiling broadly at Will.

Will was silent. He looked at Mackenzie with a look that said…"You tell him."

"Well… Will and I have worked together for over a year now and during that time we started to become friends. What we do every day, well it takes a lot of trust, and so we became allies and then friends and then, eventually we realized that we still loved each other ."

"Well I certainly could have told you that!" her father grinned.

"Yes, it seems that everyone knew it but us." She laughed

"I think you both knew it very well indeed. Just took some time to admit to each other I would think."

All this talk about emotions coming from her stern British father, was a surprise to Mackenzie. And yet he seemed to feel anxious to hear their love story. Everyone who knew them did. She wanted to be open about things now. She just wished that Will had not told her father that they were planning to marry, and soon, when it wasn't true.

Eventually Mackenzie explained that she was tired and they said their good-byes and headed back to the car in silence.

Before Will could say a word Mackenzie whispered to him to please not talk until they were away from Lonny's ears.

This is going to be a bad night, Will thought to himself. She was clearly not pleased with him and he knew he was in for one of her lectures.

Once they were safely alone, and Lonny had closed the door behind him Mackenzie turned to face Will.

"What in the hell were you doing?'

" I was just telling your father what I hoped for…someday."he said quietly

"You didn't say _maybe_ or_ someday_. Father asked if _soon _ he would be giving someone away, and you said "yes"! What were you thinking? We've been back together exactly four days Will ! "

"Yes and before that we were together for almost three years, and we've loved each other for over 8...so it's not as if we're brand new at this Mackenzie." He said impatiently. "I'm sorry if what I felt didn't please you."

"What you felt is not the point. Of course I'm happy that you're thinking seriously about us. But I would very much appreciate being included in any conversation about our future, before you get my father's hopes up."

"Fine. I should have waited and talked to you first, but it wasn't planned Mac. I just said what I felt, spontaneously. Sorry for doing that…." He sighed.

She felt terrible that this moment when Will was declaring his hopes for them was spoiled by the timing.

"Will, I want this…thing between us to grow. I want to get closer and fall more in love with you every day. I just don't want to feel that everything is decided for me before I've even had a chance to figure out my own pace. You moved me in here as if I was a child…who couldn't figure anything out for herself. And tonight well… can I just say that I'm really happy that you're thinking of our future…but."

"I know, I fucked it up. Can we just drop it now, please? We're both tired. Let's go to bed." He said sadly

Mackenzie made sure to kiss him and cuddle him as much as she could, but he was not in the mood for much more than a warm hug and a kiss good- night. They had hurt each other and neither of them knew how exactly, except that what should have been a happy night, turned into a struggle that left them both emotionally exhausted. Will was just glad that tomorrow morning he would be able to hash it out with Dr Habib.

"Good morning sleepy" Will grinned as Mackenzie stumbled bleery eyed into the kitchen to find Will sipping his coffee at the counter. She walked into his arms and hugged him, eyes still half shut.

"I over slept." She mumbed

"You needed it. Listen, I have Jack this morning and I am going to talk about us and work on not pushing so hard. Ok? I'm really sorry about yesterday with your father."

"I know and I'm sorry that I reacted so badly. I just want us to be happy Will." she sighed. I don't care if we ever get married or do any of the conventional things that couples do. I just want us to figure out what works for us- so we can both thrive, together." She smiled

"Come on , sit down, breakfast awaits." He said, standing up to go around to the stove and get their eggs on.

Non- conventional was a good way to describe Mackenzie, he thought. He guessed that when you grew up in privilege with two parents who gave you unconditional love and the security of knowing who you are and where you come from….it was a lot easier to be unconventional. But for Will, stability and a normal decent life with a real family unit and acceptance were still ideals that he aspired to. Mackenzie wouldn't understand how much that all mattered to him..

He thought about what she had said about not caring about having the normal things that other couples had, or even caring about marriage on the ride over to see Dr Habib.

"Before you say anything …I have a story to tell you. Bette sit down doc. " Will sighed. "This could take a while."

Jack Habib looked at Will with an amused smile on his face. Will's desire to talk could only mean one thing. Finally. Palm Springs must have been very interesting.

He was eager hear what Will wanted to tell him.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this took so long. Life got in the way. Loving all the new Fics! I don't own he newsroom.

Thanks so much for your reviews, as always.

* * *

Will slumped in his usual chair and looked right at Dr Habib, waiting for the inevitable question.

"So Will, tell me about your week-end away with Mackenzie."

"We're back together. I thought I would be coming to tell you that. I mean I thought it would be good…but"

Will was quiet. Visably upset and a loss for words, he just sat and stared out the window of Dr Habib's office until finally Jack broke the silence.

"Will, did things not go well?"

"The week-end was great. And then we came home and I think I'm fucking it up."

"Can you start at the beginning and tell me what happened?"

"We had a good time. We talked about everything and we played golf and did the client thing, and then we had time together, alone, and it was good. I was amazing actually."

"That's good to hear. You connected then?"

Will grinned. "Yah you could say that."

"Did you discuss your feelings?"

"Of course. Mackenzie was nervous about sleeping with me and then going back to New York and having to work together."

"Understandable"

"She was worried that it would be a one time thing. Ridiculous."

"And so you reassured her that it wouldn't be?"

"Of course I did. I told her that it was only going to be her …for me. "

"I'm sure that helped. What was her reaction to that?"

"Good, what did you think it would be?"

" I assumed it would be good, but this about you telling me what happened."

"Ok so I'm telling you. She was happy about it. We both were. In fact I did better than that. I moved her in with me as soon as we got home." Will said proudly.

"So soon?"

"If you call 10 years of this…look I'm in my fifties, do you think we're going to start dating again? The whole point of getting back together is to be together, isn't it?

"So you've decided to try again, and you're together now?"

"Yes, and it's good mostly. I just think I'm starting to wreck it."

"How?"

" I can feel myself screwing it up."

"Before we get into that, tell me more about what led to this decision to get back together."

"We never stopped…I mean we still love each other. We want each other. We're good together except like I said, I think I'm screwing it up."

"How? How are you screwing it up?"

"I'm nervous that she's going to change her mind I guess."

"Why do you think that?"

" I don't know. I just feel…unsure."

Dr Habib looked at Will's face and could see the fear behind his eyes. His usual gruff

ambivalence had been replaced by a look of genuine fear and Dr Habib felt compassion for him. It was obvious that Will had taken a risk and opened himself up to Mackenzie and now he was terrified that he was vulnerable again.

"Will, it's natural that you would feel anxious because this has happened quickly and you need time to feel confident and comfortable with your decision to try again with Mackenzie. It's my guess that she's just as anxious as you are. Would it be fair to say that?"

"First she was scared that we wouldn't be together when we got back. Now that we are she thinks I'm pushing too hard…I guess."

"Tell me why you were so happy in Palm Springs, on the week-end, while you were together?"

"Because…she was with me and I wanted her, and she wanted to be there, with me.

It just felt good."

"Has any of that changed now that you're home?"

Will thought for awhile before he spoke. "No, it's the same. She loves me and it's good to have her with me, at home. It's what I want."

"So then why not just let it be? Let yourself relax with it. If you feel yourself pushing then try and be calm and back off a little, but also try not to dwell on it. Just let it be.

Do you think you can do that?"

"I don't know. I thought that telling her how I felt and that I want to try again would be the hardest part. But it wasn't. I wanted to talk when we were away. She could hardly believe how much I wanted to talk. Not normally my strong suit."

"What is the hardest part then?"

Will thought for moment before answering. "What comes after deciding to live to together. I mean I just want to make it permanent so know that she won't leave again. Isn't that kind of the whole point of getting back together?"

"What does Mackenzie say about that?"

"That she wants things to grow, and not decide everything overnight and not decide for her. Look I know in my head that she's right, but then I wonder what she has to decide? Is she thinking about whether she wants to stay with me? Because if she hasn't figured that out yet, I don't want to wait around until she does and get my heart skewered in the process. Not again."

"So your fear is that Mackenzie will leave you then?"

"Look she's never stayed in one place longer than a few years, ever. Not in the same job or the same city and sure as hell not in the same relationship. I was the longest she ever had and that was over – before three years. I thought I was going to propose to her. I was so clued out I didn't even suspect that she was unhappy enough to start fucking someone else…for four months."

"Then you haven't forgiven her after all.."

"I have! But that doesn't mean I'm going to walk into another mine field."

"So you've forgiven her but you don't trust her?"

"I do trust her. I know she won't cheat on me again. She's sworn that to me and I believe her. But does she know her own mind? Does she know if she wants to settle into a life long…thing …with me, and not bolt again. I don't know that."

"Have you already discussed marriage? "

"Not directly except that she says she doesn't care if she ever gets married, she just wants us to be happy."

"Do you care, about marriage I mean?"

"Of course I do. I don't want to be someone's boyfriend forever! If that makes me boring and old fashioned, then I guess I am."

"Will, I'm hearing that you know it's Mackenzie, and you know you want marriage and you're worried about two things. One, that you will push her away by forcing things to move too fast., and two, that she may discover she's restless and she decides to leave you."

"Yah"

"Well you just have to live with those fears because everyone in a relationship fears the same things to some extent. You just happen to have an acute sensitivity to your fears. We need to work on helping you lesson that sensitivity. "

"Right" Will said, rolling his eyes.

"It is possible to do that. Starting with you that is. Can you try to focus on having quality time with Mackenzie, doing things together, enjoying each other and try and put the "plans" and the future on the back burner for awhile? You really need time to process what has happened between you, and to feel comfortable with it. Give yourself several months at least before you think about next steps. Can you try and do that?"

"I guess."

"Are you sleeping?"

"Yes. First she sleeps on top of me and it feels nice…safe somehow. And second she wears me out most nights so I almost pass out." He grinned.

"Ok" Jack laughed. " At least that's working as it should."

"No complaints there."

"Will there are worse problems to have then a women who loves you and can't get enough of you and just wants to enjoy your time together without worrying about

what's down the road..just yet..you know?"

"I guess."

"Look, you and Mackenzie have never been…casual, or had a relationship without it's inner drama. It's part of what attracts you to each other. Don't expect that suddenly you're going to have a calm, predictable pattern, when you've never had one before."

"Predictable is not a word for her. Never."

"Ok so let that go. Enjoy the ride."

"Yah, thanks."

"I'll see you next week. If you want to , bring Mackenzie along sometime. I'd like to meet her."

"Ok…if you think so,"

"I do."

"One more thing. We had drinks with her father last night."

"Okay, tell me more about that next week."

Will left Dr. Habib's office feeling slightly better. At least he had a plan to follow.

Keep it light, don't dwell on the dark thoughts that sometimes overtook him, and try and enjoy Mackenzie and their time together.

When he arrived at the office the morning pitch meeting had begun and all eyes were on him as he entered the room and took his usual seat. The team said good morning then resumed their discussion about the proposed gun laws and the discussions in Congress about the budget and the endless squabbling that was frustrating the entire country. Dry stuff, while the other networks were running a day by day replay of the trial of a mother in California, and a bizarre story about a ball player who thought he was engaged to a women he had never met who he thought had died, when in fact she was a hoax, who didn't exist.

The discussion was about whether or not to cover these stories. For once Mackenzie actually thought a few mins in the C block were a prudent idea, for the sake of the ratings. Will couldn't believe his ears. He actually agreed with her, but didn't say a word.

When the meeting ended he followed her into her office.

"So what brought on the change of heart?"

"I'm just trying to keep us on the air. A few mins on a light new day is not exactly a sacrifice for the sake of keeping you in your chair." she said sweetly. " So how was Dr Habib?"

"Ok. We sorted out a few things and I feel calmer."

"Good, because there is absolutely nothing to worry about. Not with us Will." she said before she kissed him.

"Right in the middle of your office. What's come over you?" he laughed

"I don't know. I just feel free to do that." She grinned.

"I'm sorry I messed it up with your father."

"Yes you did, but I'll explain it to him."

"No I think I should. I'm the one who spoke out of turn."

"Why don't you call him and see if he's free for lunch or a drink later? I think he'd love that."

"I will."

After that Will returned to his office and called Michael McHale and left a message asking him for a late lunch or a drink after the broadcast ended. I would be good to

have a quiet chat with Mackenzie's father and a chance to explain why he'd jumped the gun.

Lunch came and went and finally Will heard back from Sir McHale that he'd been tied up through lunch but would be happy to have a drink after the broadcast.

He suggested that they might invite Mackenzie to join them for a bite and Will thought that eating back at the apartment would be nice.

He found Mackenzie in her office getting ready to lock down the show and head off to the control room.

"So, your father and I are going out for a drink after the show and them meeting you back at home for late supper. Does that should ok?"

"Perfect…unless you tell me that I'm cooking…."

"Someday maybe. You're aren't that bad you know. But for now, let's order in." He laughed. I'll order and we'll pick it up on our way home. Lonny will drive you home first and then come back and get us later."

"I can find my own way home,thanks"

"Nope. Those days are over. Besides that fact that I don't want you taking subways or cabs late at night, when we have security and a driver…there is the fact that I'm a target and you might not be totally safe now either Kenz. We have to think about that now. I love you a lot. Come on let's go and do this show." He kissed her softly and pulled her up and out her door.

"You still have to change."

"Come and help me."he grinned…pulling her towards his office.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry its taken me so long to post. Just life is so busy. This is the last chapter of this story.

My mind has been consumed with another one, so I have to end this one first1

Love all the new postings! Please keep it up. We have to have fuel till June!

I don't own the Newsroom.

* * *

After the broadcast Lonny drove Mackenzie home and then took Will to the Carlyle where Sir McHale was staying.

Will found him waiting in the bar and the two greeted each other warmly.

"Well it's nice to have you all to myself for a drink Will. What will it be?"

"Same as you're having. A single malt, please."

After they were served and had a chance to catch up on the day's news, Will finally began what he had wanted to talk to Mackenzie's father about.

"Sir, I wanted a chance to tell you privately that I spoke out of turn the other night."

"Yes I gathered from Mackenzie's reaction that she wasn't quite on your train of thought. Don't let that bother you Will. I think I know my daughter well enough to know what was going on."

"You do?"

"Yes" Michael said, smiling warmly at Will. "No question she regrets her …transgression. And I have no doubt that she's paid dearly for her actions. But I also have no doubt that you're the man she wants to be with, and should be. She just needs time to believe that you're sincere, I would expect."

"Well…thank-you for that."

"Clearly you two are a good team creatively, and now you're sorting out your personal relationship. I hope you are because I believe you love each other very much."

"Yes we are, and we do. It took me a long time to forgive Mackenzie and to realize that I wasn't blameless either. Too long." Will said sadly.

"I don't judge you Will. What Mackenzie did was clearly devastating to you, as it would be to most people… but if I may say…"

"Please go on." Will said looking right into Michael's eyes. "I want to hear what you have to say."

"Well…. I didn't understand why you didn't go after her, and bring her home. Four years was a long time to be over there, especially for a woman."

Will was silent. He had wondered the same thing himself, many times.

"I thought about it. I thought about it many time. The truth is, I was angry. First for leaving so abruptly, and then for putting herself in harm's way which just made the worry …terrible for me…and I felt that it wasn't my place to go after her. I thought her leaving was…her way of saying good-bye, finally. But looking back …I should have known better. I should have gone over there and brought her home."

"As her father I just hope that the two of you will fight for each other. Life is long and there will no doubt be times ahead of you when one of you will hurt the other. The ability to forgive, and to stay and ride the storms and not run away are both essential. I hope that you will be the mature one and to some extent, guide Mackenzie. She's brilliant, but she also flighty and impulsive."

Hearing those words made Will feel ashamed that he had been so hard on Mackenzie. He wanted to do all the things that her father asked of him. He wanted to be the mature steadying hand in their relationship. He wanted to fight for her and protect her.

"I promise to try my best sir. I appreciate your candor. I love Mackenzie very much and I'm just grateful for a second chance. I think she's waiting for us." Will smiled as he looked down and read her text message on his phone.

"Dinner almost ready. See you both soon xo"

He couldn't imagine what she had done and only hoped it was edible. They rode over to Will's apartment in a more relaxed mode, having cleared the air. When they arrived they could smell the aroma of dinner as soon as the door opened and Will had to admit, it smelled pretty good.

"So what have you done?" he asked suspiciously, giving Mackenzie and soft kiss and a quick hug before heading for the kitchen to satisfy his curiosity.

The table was beautifully set and there appeared to be dinner in the oven and sides ready on the stove top.

"Ok, are you going to tell me that this is home made?"

"Yes…in someone's home, just not ours. No more questions!"

"Well I don't care who made it darling, it smells great." Michael McHale exclaimed coming up behind Mackenzie and hugging her.

"Anyway, cooking has never been a sport in our house Will. She grew up with cooks I'm afraid."

"That's fine with me. What are we having Kenz?"

Hearing him use her pet name for her in front of her father made Mackenzie feel warm inside.

"We're having Coq au Vin with roast potatoes, french beans and a green salad with an assortment of french cheeses, and for dessert, Cream Caramel." She said casually, watching Will's face light up. "Oh, and crusty bread to mop up the juice of course." She added.

"I'm not even going to ask." he said laughing.

"Good, don't. Now come on you two. Will open the wine. Father, sit here please."

Will poured the wine and Mackenzie served, plating the food from the stove. Dinner went on for two hours as they laughed and talked about so many things. Of course Michael had much to say about their show and he tore apart some of Will's statements but mostly he was very proud of them for taking on the Tea Party and most of all for their now famous American Taliban broadcast. Will couldn't remember feeling more relaxed and happy around his own dinner table. More than once he caught Mackenzie's hand and squeezed it, a gesture not missed on Mackenzie's father.

Eventually Michael grew tired and reminded them both that it was very late and thanked them for a wonderful evening, before saying good – night. His car and driver were waiting, and soon enough Will was able to close the door, and pull Mackenzie in for a hug and a barrage of questions.

"So..where did you get that dinner?"

"Never you mind. I have my sources. I may not be able to cook but I can dial a phone and I can order just fine, thank-you sir.."

"You certainly can. That was a great meal."

"So did you work things out with Father?"

"Yes. He understood what was happening, better then either of us did I suspect."

"That wouldn't surprise me. You and I have lived in denial of our feelings for so long, it's a wonder we ever let them surface."

"Most of all we talked about you and I promised your father that I will be more mature and patient and just try harder Mackenzie…starting with right now."

"Which means?"

"Which means that I want you know that I love you very much and I want a life with you and I don't really care what that looks like. Married, not married, kids, no kids…whatever we decide, so long as it's us and we do it together."

He was holding her on his lap now, her head was resting on his shoulder and he was stroking her arm as he spoke quietly to her.

"The important thing is that you're happy and you want to be here with me. Do you really Mac? Do you really think that you'll be happy staying in one place with me..?"

Mackenzie sat up and faced Will. She wanted to be looking into his eyes when she told him how she felt. She could see traces of fear in his eyes and that made her heart ache.

"This is the only place I want to be. I've been in love with you for so long…. I've prayed for the day that you would take me back and love me again. I don't want to go anywhere, unless you want to and we go together. I love doing our show and I would be happy doing it until we're both too old to do any more.. I don't think about kids because I don't dare. If you want a child and I can still give you one, then of course we can try. But honestly, I don't long for a child and I don't even know if I would be any good at caring for one. I can barely care for myself…as you know. I just know that I'm in love with you and I want you to believe it and stop worrying that it's not true or that I'll leave you."

There were tears in Will's eyes as he listened to her and saw how sincerely she meant every word. For the first time he really believed that Mackenzie was not going to run away or get cold feet, or decide that she needed to be away from him.

"I believe you." he whispered. 'Let's go to bed. It's very late. I want to make love to you…but tonight I think we both need to sleep. We have all week-end to be close and get you really settled in here."

"And after that we have….forever." she said laughing.

"Yes we do." he said, pulling her up and into his arms as he switched off the lights and led her by the hand to his bedroom. It was his bedroom and he would need to change that, and soon he decided. Laying in bed, nestled up with her was the happiest place that Will had ever known.

" In a few weeks let's start to look for a new apartment. I want us to start fresh in a place that we choose together and you can design it any way you want. How does that sound?"

"It sounds fast Will. Let's get through this season and then ask Charlie for two weeks off. Let's go away for a week, please? Somewhere warm and private, where we can just be anonymous and not talk to anyone or think about work. Then we can come home and take a week to look at places. "

"Ok, that sounds good. Why don't you figure out where we should go, and I'll work with my agent to find places for us to see when we get home?"

"I like that plan. And Will, darling, you will have to design the new place with some input from me. You're so much better at it. I can't think beyond a bed and my books and my closet. You know that." She laughed.

"We'll see. I think you just haven't thought a lot about making a home. But you will, and I want our new place to be about both of us."

"Well now that you mention it, I would like to do away with the brown leather sofa and the wall of TV monitors. And it would be nice to have some antiques mixed in with your modern furniture. And maybe you could put your baseball prints in storage."

"What have I done! Next thing you know we'll have and English parlor for a livingroom…"

"And what would be wrong with injecting some culture into your man cave?" she giggled

"Not a thing if it means your naked body in my bed every night." he said stroking her belly and kissing her hungrily until she was moaning into his mouth.

They were still so new, and exited by each other that it was impossible for him to fall asleep without becoming aroused. Just the feel of her body next to him was all it took for Will to get rock hard and wanting to be inside her.

Soon she was wet and begging for him to touch her and make love to her, which only made him even harder and desperate to make her come until he couldn't hold back another second. He couldn't believe how incredible sex was with her. Of course it helped that he loved her so much he couldn't express it better any other way then to make love to her with his whole heart.

Afterwards they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, grateful that it was Saturday, because it was already almost dawn.

The End


End file.
